Camino Hacia la luz
by Nathy-Chan Tenshi
Summary: Todo comienza donde algún día termina, eso IA lo sabe muy bien, después de ya haber muerto una vez, ahora con su nueva vida, en su nuevo gremio tendrá que cumplir con su objetivo de una vez por todas...Matar a Zeref, pero ¿Que pasa cuando tiene que unir fuerza con Fairy Tail? ¿El pasado la hará dudar de tomar el camino hacia la luz?/¿El pasado se puede olvidar?/
1. Prologo

_**Camino hacia la Luz: Prologo**_

_-__¿Y? No has hablado en todo el rato, chico- Dijo Nathalia mientras apoyaba la espalda en su moto y miraba fijamente a Izack_

_-Lo siento, no me acostumbro aun a verte en el cuerpo de Tenshi- Respondía Izack mientras miraba el cuerpo de la chica, los tatuajes, el pelo, nada era como antes, de hecho, por lo escotada que era lo ropa, de alcanzaba una clara marca de cuando ella se enterró su garra en el pecho_

_-Somos dos mentes un cuerpo, Izack, yo tampoco me he acostumbrado a este cuerpo, pero al menos no tendré que escuchar batir la lengua a cada rato a Tenshi- Dijo la chica con un tinte de humor negro él chico de hielo la vio tristemente._

_-¿Era necesario morir, Tenshi?- Pregunto tristemente el muchacho, Nathalia lo miró con él ceño fruncido_

_-No me digas Tenshi, Izack, ella murió- Dijo secamente, ignorando la pregunta anterior, como lo hacía siempre que él se lo preguntaba._

_-No te lo digo por ella, Nath, Te lo digo porque tú eres mi ángel de la guardia- Nathali se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Izack, haciéndola ver de cierta forma muy adorable_

_-¡Dios Izack!, Haría cualquier cosa por ti- Dijo en un gruñido mientras miraba hacia otro lado, haciendo sonreír a Izack_

_-Ya diste tu vida, es más que suficiente, Mi Kurai Tenshi- Dijo él chico de cabellos de azules mientras le besaba el cuello a la muchacha de cabellos negros haciéndola gemir involuntariamente_

_-Izack…..estamos….en….un….sueño- Dijo apenas Nath entre jadeos ante el placer que le daba el chico, Izack sonrió sobre el cuello de Nath_

_-No me importa si estamos en el cielo, en el mar, incluso en el mismo infierno, a tu lado es mi realidad- Dijo el chico mientras le hacía un chupón en el cuello y en el pecho_

_-¡Izack! ¡No!- Reclamo la Nath, Izack ahogo una risa_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te van a retar en el Infierno?- Nath rió libremente, haciendo que Izack se estremezca de placer al sentir la vibración que se producía en su cuello sobre su boca _

_-¿Es verdad que Naruko y Bastián están saliendo?- Dijo Nath para frenar un poco, Izack asistió y después agrego_

_-Si, y también tus llaves te extrañan montones-_

_-Ya no son mis llaves, al morir se liberaron de la maldición, ahora son humanos- Dijo Nath, Izack lo miro serio _

_-¿Cómo puedes hablar de la muerte con tanta naturalidad?- _

_-Es porque estoy muerta, además, todos morimos en algún momento- Dijo Nath, de repente sintió un tiron en su cuerpo, era hora de irse- Te amo- Susurro la chica, le dio un suave beso en sus labios, antes de desaparecer, dejando una serie de plumas negras cayendo lentamente_

* * *

><p>Izack lentamente abrió los ojos, aun sintiendo el sabor de Nath en sus labios, Vainilla y menta, nunca le gusto la vainilla, pero en los labios de la demonio se le hacía adicto<p>

Miro el techo por unos segundos tristemente, deseando que esos sueños fueran reales, tenerla a su lado, que lo golpeara como lo hacía antes –Aunque sonara muy masoquista- y besarla cuando se le antojara

Sintió un pequeño bulto a su lado y vio a su hermano pequeño, Luis abrazado a su torso, había tenido otra pesadilla, definitivamente, porque siempre lo hacía cuando tenía una.

_-Pronto nos veremos….Mago Ice Market….- _Resonó la voz de Nath en la habitación

* * *

><p>IA tenía su mirada fija en el techo, con una de sus manos en el cuello, tapándose una mancha roja.<p>

-Maldita sea, espero que Lucas no me moleste, o Mia, hay dios estoy muerta- Gruño la chica mientras se levantaba de su cama para irse a parar frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.

Se encontraba solo con su ropa de interior de encaje negra, dejando ver su muy bien marcado cuerpo, con unas hermosas curvas y una piel de porcelana, unas largas y suaves piernas.

Sin embargo ese hermoso cuerpo, estaba lleno de marcas, tatuajes y cicatrices

-¿Algún día volveré a ser yo?- Pregunto IA mirándose al espejo y permitiendo que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos

_-__**Solo resiste, pronto el destino será sellado….**_

-Sí, lo sé Izack, pero….¿Cuánto es _pronto_?- Pregunto con voz rota la muchacha de cabellos rubios

* * *

><p><strong>Pues Aquí el prólogo de "Camino hacia la luz", Espero que le haya disfrutado :3<strong>


	2. Cap 1: El futuro se vuelve a escribir

_**Camino hacia la Luz Capitulo 1: El futuro se vuelve a escribir**_

IA estaba sentada en el tren, su pelo rubio oscurecía su mirada, la cual se notaba un poco frustrada, bueno, demasiado frustrada

_-¿Cuál es la misión, maestro?- Pregunto IA _

_-Necesito que hagan de guardias de un gremio en Magnolia- Respondía el joven rubio y de ojos negros, el Maestro Jossé_

_-…..En otras palabras espera que hagamos de niñeros- Tradujo en su idioma Lucas, IA soltó un gruñido de fastidio murmurando unas maldiciones_

_-Algo por él estilo, Lucas e IA, tu lenguaje- Reprendió el maestro a su hija adoptiva_

_-¿Cuál es el puto gremio?- Pregunto enojada IA, mientras apretaba los puños_

_-Fairy Tail- Susurro el Maestro esperando la reacción de IA, la cual se mostró tranquila, pero la tensión se notaba en su postura_

-Mmm…¿Tan enojada te encuentras que ni siquiera te has quejado del transporte, Nath?- Pregunto Lucas mientras miraba a su compañera de equipo, la cual se encontraba demasiado ocupada pensando

-_Relájate IA, es hora que el destino se escriba de nuevo-_ La tranquilizó la espíritu de la loba

-IA- Gruñó Lucas, IA tomo una bocanada de aire, aunque su enojo fuera tremendo, no se le quitaban las ganas de vomitar- Sé que es duro para ti, pero el maestro te dio esta misión porque sabe que es hora que todo comience- Se sentó a su lado, y empezó a acariciar los rubios platinados cabellos de su mejor amiga

IA se relajó ante las caricias que le regalaba su compañero (Eso sonó pervert xD), y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, olvidándose de su mareo para sumergirse en un profundo sueño

* * *

><p><em>IA se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro, solo se podía distinguir un piano de cola al centro de la escena, ella camino lentamente hasta el taburete que se encontraba al frente del piano.<em>

_Arriba del piano apareció una chica igual que ella pero su pelo era negro con las puntas rojas como el fuego y sus ojos eran de los mismos colores….era su antigua yo_

_-Estoy nerviosísima ¿Habrá cambiado mucho?- Pregunto su versión gótica mientras miraba a IA, la cual solo se encogió de hombros_

_-Lo hemos visto en sueños, Loba, no creo que sea muy distinto- Respondió IA, de repente recordó que al menos no estaba tan tímido como antes_

_-Si~~, pero es muy distinto IA- Respondió la loba mientras se acomodaba mejor en el piano_

_-No creo que sea tanto, además, más que seguro…ya tiene a otra- Murmuro IA mientras tocaba su canción_

_**Cuando me besabas**_

_**Temblaba sin parar**_

_**Recogiendo Rosas**_

_**Cantando los dos…**_

_-Deja de ser tan melancólica, IA- Dijo la espíritu de la loba mientras veía tristemente a la rubia_

_-No lo puedo evitar….¡Estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos!- IA apretaba los puños en señal de frustración._

* * *

><p>-¡IA! ¡Despierta!- Gritó el compañero de la Demon Slayer en su oído, produciendo que la rubia se cayera del asiento del vagón<p>

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!- Gritó la chica al sentir como su espalda choco con el suelo- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Lucas estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero sabía que solo le daría unos microsegundos más de vida, debido que la demonio de su compañera era el doble de rápido que él

-IA…-Susurro asustado Lucas mientras se encogía de miedo ante la furia de su amiga- El tren se detuvo- Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, sin embargo nunca llego

-Oh- Exclamo IA con una voz dulce e inocente (algo que ella no era)- Vamos, que estamos llegando tarde- Se paró del suelo y limpio el polvo invisible de su negra falda mientras caminaba relajadamente, a todos los espectadores de la escena les cayo una gota de sudor.

Lucas abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final opto por suspirar e irse del lugar, después de todo, en IA no era nada normal.

Ella era una maga de Fairy Tail, aunque ya no tuviera la marca

-¡IA ESPERAME!- Grito persiguiendo a la maga rubia

IA llevaba un paso rápido y robótico, no, no quería ir allá, no quería que se repitiera la historia, los nervios y la tensión se notaba en cada parte e su cuerpo, en su postura rígida

Ella por primera vez en cuatro años tenía _**miedo**_

-IA, tranquila- Pidió Lucas mientras le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros descubiertos

-Gracias, Lucas- Sonrió débilmente la muchacha

Ambos adolescentes caminaron en silencio, hasta que IA vio como una chica de unos quince años de un hermoso cabello blanco y ojos purpuras trataba de ganar dinero tocando un piano, arrastro a Lucas hasta donde la niñita

De repente la niñita empezó a tocar una canción que IA adoraba, y no pudo evitar cantar

_Eyes, Nose, Lips.- Karla Vazquéz_

_Y ya no lo sientas nunca más_

_Que yo no lo puedo soportar_

_Esa boca que ésta vez _

_Matará todo en mí y sé_

_Que hoy estoy bien_

_Te pido mírame por última vez_

La voz de IA sonaba como un ángel, calmada y hermosa, sin embargo dejaba a la luz los sentimientos de dolor con que ella cargaba, la niñita miró con asombro a IA, pero siguió tocando, ahora con mucha más fuerza

_Sonríe como si estuvieras bien_

_Sé que eres muy capaz_

_De hacerme recordar_

_Y tu rostro cada vez que quiera ahí estará_

La gente fue juntándose alrededor de estos artistas, sin embargo ella estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cierto mago de cabellos negros azulados como para darse cuenta

_Y mi egoísmo ya no te deja ir_

_Yo sé muy bien te atrapó_

_Y por mi culpa te sientes cansado_

_Ya no me respondes NO_

_Soy muy tonta y sé_

_Que borrarte no podré_

_Me has dejado y lo se_

La voz de la rubia platinada sonaba a gusto, relajada y eso sorprendió mucho a Lucas, ósea, su padre le había dicho que ella tenía una voz hermosa, pero nunca imagino que sonara como un ángel….Como un muy torturado ángel

_Tu nariz, tus labios y tus ojos_

_Todo en ti yo no puedo olvidar_

_Difícil es no sentirte ya más_

_Como un fuego_

_Que ha quemado todo_

_Lo que hemos llamado nuestro amor_

_Aunque duela desde hoy serás_

_Un recuerdo que tendré_

Su nariz perfectamente hermosa, sus labios fríos y carnosos, y sus profundos ojos color azul, si ella quería que sobreviviera tendría que olvidarlo, aunque le doliera, tendría que hacerlo

_Te amo ahora y te amé_

_Pero no fui buena y lo sé_

_Cualquier oportunidad_

_Solo un momento más_

_Te podría mirar_

_Cada día más inquieta yo estoy_

_Tu recuerdo más débil se me volvió_

_Sonriendo te puedo ver _

_Sabiendo que esta vez todo lo que hubo entre nosotros_

_Fácil ya se fue_

La peli blanca miro con admiración a la chica desconocida, se notaba que se perdía tanto en la música con ella, y tenía una voz angelical a pesar de su paraciencia de maleante, se veía relajada y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba, el chico a su lado, tenía la misma cara de embobado que ella, y toda la gente que se acercó a ver

_Y mi egoísmo ya no te deja ir_

_Yo sé muy bien te atrapó_

_Y por mi culpa te sientes cansado_

_Ya no me respondes NO_

_Soy muy tonta y sé_

_Que borrarte no podré_

_Me has dejado y lo se_

No, ahora no sé le podía quebrar la voz ante los recuerdos, tenía que mantenerse fuerte y no perder la voz….Tenía que seguir a su futuro, después de todo, el pasado era solo eso _**Pasado.**_

_Tu nariz, tus labios y tus ojos_

_Todo en ti yo no puedo olvidar_

_Difícil es no sentirte ya más_

_Como un fuego_

_Que ha quemado todo_

_Lo que hemos llamado nuestro amor_

_Aunque duela desde hoy serás_

_Un recuerdo que tendré_

Lucas miro con tristeza a su compañera, el sabia lo doloroso que era su pasado, de hecho era uno de los pocos que conocía el pasado de la demonio, privilegios de ser el hijo del maestro.

Ella no sé había dado cuenta, bueno si pero lo quería ocultar, extrañaba montones a ese gremio desordenado y loco al cual ella perteneció un día, y ahora, de un monto a otro, tendría que superar su pasado

_Y tus ojos sólo me miran a mí_

_Hoy me encanta tu respiración _

_Te amare _

_Te amare _

_Susurraban ya tus labios para mí.._

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo en los labios de IA al recordar sus encuentros entre sueños, era la única manera que ella lo podía visitar son que este supiera que estaba viva, si, porque nadie debe sufrir de nuevo su perdida

_Tu nariz, tus labios y tus ojos_

_Todo en ti yo no puedo olvidar_

_Difícil es no sentirte ya más_

_Como un fuego_

_Que ha quemado todo_

_Lo que hemos llamado nuestro amor_

_Aunque duela desde hoy serás_

_Un recuerdo que tendré_

Los aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar mientras IA abría los ojos para ver la cantidad de personas que se había juntado a su alrededor, todos sonriendo y encantados por la canción.

IA sonrió y pesco la pequeña lata que había puesto la niña para las monedas, la cual ahora estaba llena y se la pasó. Iba a sacar la mitad para IA, sin embargo su fría voz, la cual ahora había tomado un tinte de cariño, la detuvo

-No te preocupes- Dijo sonriéndole, dejando al descubierto sus brillantes colmillos- Solo me inspire por la música, no era mi intención quitarte el show- Agrego con un poco de vergüenza

-¿Eh? ¡No te preocupes!- Agrego avergonzada la muchacha-

-Claro que lo harás, hermosa- IA soltó una carcajada divertida ente su broma personal, además de que fue muy gratificante ver a la chica tan roja como el cabello de Erza- Soy IA Zafiro, el placer es tuyo- Dijo asiendo un gesto en modo de saludo- Él es Lucas Ride, mi compañero de equipo- El castaño le guiño un ojo

-Soy Lia White, y claro que es un placer conocerte- Agregó esto último con una carcajada al ver el ego que tenía la rubia platinada- ¿Qué tal si cantas una más?- Pregunto con brillos en sus ojos purpuras

-Lo siento pero no puedo ¿Qué tal mañana a la misma hora?- Dice IA, Lia sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, mientras se va pare seguir tocando el piano

**Holi Mina~~**

**¿Como han estado?, Bueno aquí el primer capitulo de Camino Hacia la Luz!**

**Aquí la respuesta a sus hermosos Reviews :3**

**tsukiyo-san: _primero que nada ¡Gracias por leer! y tranquila que no lo voy a dejar, quizas solo tarde en actualizar debido a la u, pero nada más, y sobre el reencuentro de Izack y Nath pues...¡No puedo arruinar la sorpresa!_**

**darkengel-sora: _Aunque ya te respondi por interno, lo hago aqui de nuevo xD, si Izack perdio mucho el pudor con los años xD (esta un poquito más lanzado y eso que aun no vez -lees- nada xD)__  
><em>**

**Ai-chan: _Waaaaa! ¡Hermanita! ¡Te extrañado montones! Bueno, aqui las respuestas a tus dudas: IA es como un segundo cuerpo que desarrollo Nath, en el fondo, son como lo que era Nath y Tenshi, solo que esta vez Nath es la conciencia y IA el cuerpo humano. 2.- Izack puede escucharla por que en el fondo IA sigue siendo Nath, así siguen los mismos sentimientos y los mismos problemas xD 3.- Bueno...¿De verdad crees que Juvia-chan se conformaría con un solo hijo? xD. _****_Tranquila que pronto voy a subir el especial NaruStia que te debia nujauajua (Naru: Joder y yo que creia que se habia olvidado u.u) y en ningun momento que yo recuerde dije que no iba a hacer sufrir mucho a Nath xD (¡No me mates!)...¡¿Que tiene que ver Seba aqui?! (Juli-chan: Ara ara que se le salio el lado tsundere xD) *Se sonroja hasta las orejas y pareciera que le sale humo por la cabeza* U-uruasi ¡Yo tambien te hecho de menos peque!_**

**Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi_: ¡No te mueras! jajaja Sip, bueno tecnicamente Izack cree que ella esta muerta jajaj xD (Oh eso fue cruel) ¿De verdad crees? ¡Gracias por leer!  
><em>**

**Muchas Gracias a todos los que comentaron :3 ¡Muchos beshotes!**

**Juli-chan: Cuidado que alguien se puede poner celoso**

**¡Tu callate bocasas!**

**Bueno, mejor me despido que no tengo mucho timpo**

**Sayonnara~**

**¡Nathy-chan Fuera! :)**


	3. Cap 2: ¡Llegaron los problemas!

_**Camino Hacia la Luz Capitulo 2: ¡Llegaron los problemas!**_

**-Los personajes de Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime ni manga-**

* * *

><p>IA estaba congelada frente al gremio de Fairy Tail, tratando de contenerse para no gritar y llorar en ese mismo instante, tantos recuerdos con las personas que se encontraban allí: Su madre, su padre, uno de sus guardianes, sus amigos<p>

_Él_

Inevitablemente le ardieron los ojos, y le temblaron los labios, pero rápidamente se relajó al sentir los brazos de su compañero sobre sus hombros

-¿Lista para empezar con nuestro destino?- Pregunto Lucas, mientras apretaba el agarre de en su hombro

-Quieres decir _mí destino_- Corrigió la chica mientras se acercaba a la puerta, sentía sus manos sudorosas por los nervios

Al abrir la puerta una mesa salvaje violadora salió de la nada, IA con un ligero movimiento alcanzo a esquivarla, pero su compañero Lucas que iba detrás de ella no tuvo la misma suerte, quedando inconsciente en la entrada del gremio

-Mu~~~, Lucas ¡No es hora de dormir!- Grito, al ver que este no respondió saco un palito de la nada- Oe Lucas, ¿Estas vivo?- Pregunto pinchándolo con la varillita

* * *

><p>Izack miró curioso la escena frente a él, una chica de cabellos rubios platinados y de ojos del color del océano, se encontraba pinchando a otro chico que no veía muy bien , el cual se encontraba aparentemente muerto y con una mesa del gremio en sima de él. Aunque claro, todos estaban tan ocupados luchando que apostaba que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos extraños<p>

_-¿Crees que alguien se dará cuenta Izack? ¡Ja!- _Sonó lo voz de Nath en su mente, aún conservaba ese tinte de burla que siempre se hacía presente en su voz

-Idiota- Masculló la chica de ojos celestes por lo bajo antes de levantar la mirada y fijarla en Izack, el poco color que tenía en su rostro (Era tan pálida como un fantasma) se perdió al verse con él –ex- amor de su vida

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Izack con voz demandante, la pelea en el gremio paro en un instante y todos fijaron su mirada ante tan extraños visitantes

-_Kya~~ ¡Te lo dije! ¡Se ve tan guapo como siempre! ¡Dios IA-chan! ¿Cómo no te has sonrojado? ¡Estoy segura que llevas hielo en las venas!- _Gritó como fangirl la voz de su cabeza, IA suspiro pesadamente ante la actitud de su "espíritu animal"

_** -Créeme que me tengo que morderme la lengua para no gritar y tirarme en sus brazos, besarlo y quizás hasta violarlo, Loba-**_ Pensó amargamente IA con una sonrisa burlona y a la vez triste en su rostro de porcelana

-¿Perdón?- Pregunto sorprendido Izack, juraba que había escuchado algo, una voz lejana en su cabeza

_-¡Uy Uy! ¡Parecen que incluso en este cuerpo mantienen el vínculo! ¡Suertuda!_-Se rio la loba de IA, la cual en estos momentos se encontraba más sonrojada que él cabello de Erza

-Soy IA Zafiro- Se presentó IA mientras hacia una reverencia formal y agregaba con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Me podrían ayudar a arrastrar a mi compañero a la enfermería? Estoy casi segura que ese golpe con esa mesa le puede dejar una contusión cerebral-

Izack, negándose a dejar que la chica pasará creo una barrera de hielo bloqueándole la pasada a los recién llegados

-¿Cuál es su problema con Fairy Tail?- Exigió mucho más fuerte, todos estaban nerviosos, en estos días Izack siempre era muy fácil de cabrearlo, y eso era peligroso

_-¿Con eso crees que me puedes bloquear Mago de Hielo? -_ Izack se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Nath en su cabeza, rara vez la escuchaba despierto, generalmente solo la veía en sueños, y estaba seguro que esa extraña acción se debía a la aparición de esa extraña pareja de adolescentes

IA chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, antes de tronar los dedos. Llamaradas negras consumieron fácilmente el hielo que le bloqueaba la pasada, sus finos labios tiraron hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa burlona

-Si querías una presentación completa debiste decírmelo, hada- Dijo con voz venenosa como la serpiente que tenía tatuada en su brazo- Soy IA Zafiro, Convocadora del Infierno, Maga Clase S de él gremio guardián de las fronteras, Dragon Slayer- Dijo sonriendo ahora con autosuficiencia

-¿Qué hace el placer de traerla aquí, mensajera de los dioses?- Sonó una voz gruesa del segundo piso, todos dirigieron la mirada a el Maestro Laxus quien miraba a la muchacha y a su compañero

-¡Oh por favor, Laxus-sama! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esos seres inferiores!- Dijo ofendida la chica mientras se ponía la mano en su corazón- Soy una convocadora de armas demoniacas, compararme con un siervo divino es la ofensa más grande que me podría decir- Dijo mientras un brillo rojo se veía en sus ojos

Izack quedó paralizado, no había visto en mucho tiempo, ese brillo que significaba peligro, sufrimiento….odio

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu compañero?- Pregunto el rubio mientras veía al castaño

-Veníamos entrando y le golpeo una silla….o ¿era una mesa?, bueno como sea, enseguida lo despierto- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de darle una fuerte patada a su compañero, logrando que despertase

-Ho-hola L-a-x-xus-s-sa-ma- Murmuro Lucas mientras se levantaba a penas- Para la otra se un poco más suave, IA- Le reprendió a su compañera, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros, diciendo claramente…Me da lo mismo

-Idiotas- Llamo la atención Laxus a los miembros de Fairy Tail- Ellos son IA Zafiro y Lucas Ride son magos de un gremio caza demonios, están aquí por los últimos ataques ocurridos en Magnolia, ¿Algunos de los dos podría explicar un poco?

-Todos sabemos que los demonios son creados por Zeref- La voz seca de IA resonó por el silencio del gremio- Ya sean las sombras, demonios sin un cuerpo humano o los demonios más famosos, los de las puertas de Tártaros-

-Pero también están los demonios de la corte, que no son creados por Zeref- Interrumpió Lucy mientras miraba a IA, había algo en esa joven que le llamaba la atención

-En efecto, pero los demonios de la corte, son en realidad juzgadores, también se podrían decir…¿Demon Slayer?- Explicó la Zafiro- Bueno como sea, los demonios no son tan fácil de matar como parece, y todos están bajo el control de Zeref, y en estos momentos él quiere destruir Fairy Tail

-Por eso nosotros estamos aquí, vamos a hacer sus guardianes, y a enséñales los puntos débiles de los demonios, como matarlos-Siguió explicando Lucas

-¿Estáis diciendo que ustedes dos, unos mocosos, nos van a proteger?- Dijo al borde de la risa Izack mirando a los dos adolescentes.

Lucas sintió el aura de muerte que desprendía IA y rápidamente el nerviosismo lo consumió al igual que a Laxus, ellos sabían muy bien porque la pequeña demonio era catalogada como una o la más fuerte del gremio

IA camino hacia Izack lenta y amenazadoramente, su chasquilla plateada cubría sus ojos pero en sus labios había una sonrisa burlona

-¿Me llamas a mi mocosa, Stripper?- Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada, su ojo izquierdo era de un rojo, y eso sorprendió mucho a Izack, solo conocía a una chica que tenía un ojo así

_-Ehh IA, ¡Contrólate muchacha!- _Gritó nerviosa el espíritu de la loba, sentía como la magia de IA se acumulaba lista para dar un ataque

-¿A quién llamas Stripper?- Grito enojado Izack mientras se acercaba más a IA

-Al que no se dio ni cuenta que se sacó la camisa, Stripper- Gruñó IA mientras se burlaba del pobre Izack

-¡Oye!- Se escucharon tres voces sincronizadas, todos se largaron a reír al ver a Gray, Izack y Luis buscando su ropa

_-Ahh….Y aquí empezaron los problemas ¿No es así IA-_ Dijo con desgano la espíritu de la loba suspirando

* * *

><p>Naruko y Bastián entraron al gremio quedando extrañados por la peculiar escena delante de ellos, una rubia platinada estaba siendo sujetada por un castaño, evitando que esta se le tirara en sima a Izack<p>

-¡Lucas suéltame! ¡Voy a matar a ese…Hijo de fruta!- Gritó la rubia mientras se trataba de soltar de las manos de su compañero

-¡Oh Vamos!- Se burló Izack mientras se encontraba un poco más alejado de los dos muchachos

-¡Cuando ponga mis manos sobre ti Stripper!-

-¡Silencio!- Grito Laxus, IA gruñó mientras se soltaba del agarre de su compañero en un movimiento brusco- IA compórtate, Izack deja de provocarla- Gruño ya harto de los griteríos de los dos adolescentes

-Lo siento, Laxus-sama, pero yo no voy a permitir que nadie me subestime- Dijo la chica mientras se daba media vuelta y retirarse del gremio, no sin antes echarle una mirada de reojo a la pareja recién llegada, sin que nadie se dé cuenta una sonrisa tierna surco sus labios

_-Aunque no lo quieras aceptar aun los quieres muchos ¿No es así?_- Pregunto la loba, al no escuchar la respuesta de parte de IA suspiro pesadamente- _Tenia Razón, empezaron los problemas_

**_-Loba...Los problemas empezaron hace cuatro años, ahora solo se están copando._**

**Holi Minna~~**

**¡Gracias por leer! Uy Uy, parece que Izack e IA van a chocar de aquí en adelante como sus padres ¿A cuantos de aquí les gusta leer sobre las relaciones amor/odio? Pues a mi se me hacer divertidisimas, y pensé ¿Por qué no ponerlos así? Después de todo son hielo y fuego :3**

**En serio, pido disculpas por estar ausente en este ultimo tiempo, pero e estado un poco ocupada, ¡Pero volvere a actualizar todas las semanas! **

**y ademas les queria contar que empeze a actualizar de nuevo la historia de "Guerrea Elemental" debido que se me han ido ocurriendo nuevas ideas por allí **

**Aqui la respuesta a sus Reviews del capitulo 1:**

_**Melodiosa: ¡Gracias por leer! y me alegro de que te guste, y Gracias por al corrección, no lo sabia :3 ¡Gracias por comentar**_

_**Tsukiyo-san:**__** Uy si, pronto Nath se juntara con su familia, y a la vez se le complicaran las cosas :P, ¿De verdad te gusta IA?, es genial!, la encuentro tan Kawaii ;) Sobre los celos solo te voy a decir que las cosas se van a congelas y re calentar entre IA (Nath) y Izack ;) y el pobre Lucas se enterara de cosas de más jajaj xD ¡Gracias por leer!**_

**¡Ayuden a esta pobre alma en pena que solo le gusta escribir! - Sus Reviews hacen que mi alma descase en paz y la inspiración vuelva a mi cuerpo **

**Sayonnara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	4. Cap 3: ¡Aparecio Zeref!

_**Camino hacia la Luz Capitulo 3: ¡Zeref aparece!**_

**-Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del Troll Hiro Mashima-sama!-**

* * *

><p>Igneel se encontraba jugando en el barranco que se encontraba cerca del río junto con Nashi….Bueno más bien dicho peleando junto con Nashi<p>

Igneel le dio un empujón a Nashi, provocando que esta pisara en falso y resbalara de la orilla

-¡Nashi!- Gritó Igneel asustado, justo cuando la muchacha de cabellos rosas tocara el agua, una veloz sombra la rescato

Igneel miró sorprendido a la muchacha rubia platinada y de uno inexpresivos ojos celestes que se encontraba en el aire, sentada sobre una guadaña de color negro, con su hermana gemela en sus piernas, aun con los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto.

-Bien hecho, Azrael- Habló con ternura la chica mientras acariciaba el mango de su guadaña- Puedes regresar- Susurró

La guadaña desapareció en un brillo oscuro y malévolo, Igneel soltó un chillido poco varonil al ver como las dos muchachas caían al piso, sin embargo la mayor quedo parada sobre un círculo mágico negro antes de tocar el suelo con Nashi en sus brazos al estilo princesa

-¡Suelta mi hermana, Vieja!- Gritó Igneel dispuesto a atacar a IA, Nashi abrió los ojos al sentir el aura oscura de la hermana –no sabida- mayor

-¡Agradece si quiera que la salve de una muerte segura, mocoso!- Gritó enojada, el círculo mágico desapareció e IA cayo parada perfectamente en el suelo, dejando de paso a Nashi en tierra

-A-ari-ga-at-to- Susurro Nashi mientras vía de re ojo a la chica, de cierta manera se le hacía muy familiar

-Soy IA, un placer- Dijo la chica con un gesto desinteresado mientras se largaba del lugar

-¡Espera!- Gritó Igneel, IA paró pero no se dio la vuelta- Soy Igneel, y ella es Nashi- Se presentó- ¿nos acompañarías al gremio, por favor?- Un pequeño sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas del único hijo hombre de los Dragneel

-Como quieras, mocoso- Dijo la chica, que al igual que al menor se había sonrojado, de repente sintió un tirón de su falda negra, al bajar la mirada vio a Nashi con la misma sonrisa de su padre

-¡No me digas así vieja!-

-¿Te podemos decir IA-nee?- Pregunto Nashi inocentemente suplicándole con la mirada a IA, la cual murmuro un como sea mientras caminaba con los niños avanzaban a su lado.

De repente los sentidos de IA se pusieron alerta, olía a azufre…..

Joder

-¡Mocosos! ¡Detrás de mí! ¡AHORA!- Ordeno IA mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque, los niños obedecieron mientras veían como muchas sombras aparecían frente de ellos

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Se supone que aún no atacaría Magnolia!- _Pensó la muchacha frustrada mientras observaba con frustración las sombras

-¡Espadas De Sangre Gemelas! ¡Lux! ¡Knight! ¡Los necesito!- Dos espadas parecieron en las manos de IA.

Lux era una espada grande, forjada por hierro sagrado, el mango era de un color rojo sangre con joyas negras decorándola, en el filo de la espada se podía ver una escritura con el tiempo ya un poco borrada. Era una de las armas forjadas por Ángeles, naturalmente le tendría que quemar algo bendecido, pero ella al ser parte cazadora de demonios, el arma la aceptaba gustosamente como su ama.

Knight era una espada experta por así decirlo, especialista en la matanza de demonios, ella misma la había forjado con sus manos, y conjurado con su sangre, era una de las espadas de los pecados capitales, _Luxuria_ su arma favorita junto con Azrael: La guadaña forjada por el arcángel de la muerte. La empuñadura hecha de metal demoniaco pintada por la sangre negra de demonios, adornada con gemas azules

-_¡IA, no uses mucha de tu magia! ¡Tienes que cuidar a los niños!-_ Gritó la loba, IA apretó la mandíbula con frustración, tendría que controlarse para no lastimar a sus hermanos.

-¡Knight! ¡Llamaradas Infernales!- Knight fue rodeado por un fuego negro y destellos rojos- ¡Lux! ¡Modo Defensa Activado: Hierro!

IA atacaba y bloqueaba con una destreza fabulosa, se notaba la práctica y la precisión de sus ataques, sin embargo, una de las sombras le tomo el tobillo y la arrojo contra una roca, las espadas se escaparon de las manos de la Convocadora y un gemido salió de sus labios

-IA-nee!- Gritó asustada Nashi mientras las sombras se acercaban más a ellos-

-Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego- Trataba Igneel de defenderse, pero las sombras solo desaparecían y se volvían a formar

_**-Entiendo, las sombras andan detrás de los hijos de mamá, para lograr hacerle daño de la misma forma que hace cuatro años-**_ Pensó con frustración mientras trataba de parase, pero el dolor era demasiado

_-Pero tú también eres una hija de la Angel Slayer-_ Le respondió la loba

_**-Estoy considerada muerta, ahora solo soy una cazadora de demonios normal ¿Por qué crees que no he activado mi magia DS del infierno?, ya habría acabado con esto hace mucho rato**_- Respondió con frustración

-¡Ayuda IA-nee!- Grito desesperada Nashi al ver como una de las sombras estaba dispuesta a atacar a Igneel

-¡Paren!- Gritó IA, todas las sombras pararon y miraron –Aun no teniendo ojos podían verla, olerla- hacía IA, la cual estaba parada, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos pero una sonrisa psicótica adornaba su pálido y sucio rostro

_-_Lux, Knight, Vuelvan- Ambas espadas desaparecieron en un brillo negro, al igual como había desaparecido Azrael anteriormente

-No debieron haber obedecido la orden de atacar Magnolia- Dijo mientras juntaba las manos, como si fuera a rezar, y tres pequeños círculos mágicos formando un triangulo

-_Padre…Hijo…Espíritu-_Recito, su ojo izquierdo se estaba tiñendo de rojo-_Nacer….Crecer…__**Morir**_- Su sonrisa creció de forma enloquecida - ¡Guadaña del ángel de la muerte! ¡Azrael! ¡Modo: Demon Slayer!- Separo sus manos como si fuera a tomar una varilla, una la misma guadaña que había mostrado anteriormente al rescatar a Nashi había aparecido en sus manos, pero ahora era el doble de grande, el filo de la hoja brillaba en contra de la luz del sol, el mango ahora era de un color negro, con detalles dorados, plateados y llamas negras y azules envolvían a la guadaña

Era una técnica que había descubierto cuando había aprendido a convocar, pero no sabía cómo separar la convocación demoniaca con su magia cazadora, y ocasionalmente terminaban fusionándose y en cierta forma aumentando el poder del arma casi el doble al "darle" parte de su magia de demonio.

-No debiste haber intentado meterte con ella de nuevo- Dijo con voz fantasmal, Igneel y Nashi estaban desmayados por la alta presión mágica que desprendía IA.

-Jure que la protegería, que no dejaría que nada arruine su futuro de nuevo, y lamentablemente para ustedes, esos mocosos- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los dos chiquillos que estaban tirados en el suelo desmayados- Cuentan como parte de su futuro

_-¡Patéales el culo, Hija del Infierno y la Venganza! ¡Vamos, Demonio de La Luxuria!-_ Gritó emocionada la loba guardiana

-Liberar sello ¡Demonio de la Lujuria! ¡Vamos Azrael!- El arma brillo como si estuviera de acuerdo con la demonio

-¡Infierno Terrenal!- Enterró la hoja de la guadaña en el suelo, muchas llamas negras y azules rodearon a las sombras, tragándose las, IA sonrió al ver como las sombras se consumían

-¡Garra de la muerte!- La guadaña se fue al cuello indefinido de una de las sombras produciendo un ruido asqueroso y un líquido negro mancho el filo de la guadaña

_¿Sangre?_

Miró el suelo, todo estaba manchado de sangre negra por las sombras.

De repente cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, era una trampa tenía que saberlo, las sombras no sangra, pero era muy tarde, unas cadenas le atraparon las muñecas y tobillos, un fuerte sonido al caer la guadaña al suelo, como si le quemara las manos a la rubia platinada

Un humo negro se formó frente ella, un gruñido animal salió de su garganta, como un gruñido de un lobo amarrado, tratando de soltarse, sus colmillos crecieron y las alas negras volvieron a nacer en su espalda majestuosamente, su ojo derecho se volvió negro.

Su lado Dragon Slayer estaba saliendo a la luz de nuevo.

El tatuaje de la serpiente en su hombro izquierdo empezó a arden, haciendo que IA soltara un aullido de dolor

¿Qué mierda le hacían esas cadenas?

-¡Sal de allí maldito cobarde!- Aulló furiosa IA, se veía como una bestia descontrolada- ¡Sal de allí de una puta vez! ¡Zeref!

Entre el humo negro salió una figura, no mucho más alto que IA de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, llevaba ropajes extraños para la época

-Me has descubierto demasiado tarde, Nathalia Dragneel- El gruñido bestial que salió de la garganta de IA dejo en claro que no le gustaba que la llamara así- ¿De verdad creíste que pensé que estabas muerta, Zafiro?- Nombro su apellido falso con burla, provocando que la chica forcejeara contra las cadenas para tirársele en cima

-Aún estoy más fuerte que tú, Zeref, no puedes arriesgarte a que te ataque- Dijo con una sonrisa enloquecida en su rostro, sus ojos bicolores brillaban con locura en ellos- Aun estas débil, y eso es una ventaja para mí, sabes muy bien que no hay cadenas que me amarren mucho tiempo, ni siquiera las cadenas benditas- Agregó forcejeando más fuerte, la muchacha tenía razón, las cadenas, a pesar de las quemaduras que le proporcionaba poco a poco iban cediendo, produciendo un ruido metálico y molesto

-Son niños muy enérgicos y fuertes ¿No opinas lo mismo, IA?- Dijo Zeref ignorando la amenaza de la demonio, por primera vez desde que apareció Zeref, en los ojos de IA se vio la desesperación

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima!- Grito forcejeando más fuertemente

-Veo que tu instinto de hermana mayor se activó ¿Eh?- Dijo Zeref mientras se acercaba más a los niños, sin embargo el gruñido de IA lo hizo pensárselo dos veces antes de acercarse a los niños

-¿Qué me hacen estas cadenas, maldito bastardo?- Gruño mirando el suelo, odiaba verse así, le recordaba a Tenshi- ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mi magia?-

-Son cadenas bendecidas con agua del manantial de los Ángeles- Explico Zeref desinteresadamente mientras miraba con atención a los niños- contra más luches, demonio, más dolor te traerá-

-Te lo advierto Zeref, sabes muy bien que haré lo que sea por protegerlos, si tratas de atacarla, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz, no me importa morir otra vez- Amenazó otra vez la chica

-Tranquila demonio, solo venía a ver si era verdad que seguías viva- Dijo - Pero solo por el momento, cada vez estoy más cerca- Se fue acero un poco más a Nath, quedando a pocos centímetro del rostro de IA, la chica tenía todas las ganas de morderle la nariz y arrancársela- Sombra, encárgate de ella-

Algo atravesó la espalda de IA provocando que la chica soltara un aullido de dolor y sangre de color negro cayo de su estómago. Las cadenas la soltaron provocando que la chica cayera al suelo de rodillas

-….buenas noches….Nathalia….-

Y todo se volvió _**Negro**_


	5. Cap 4: Instintos

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 4: Instintos**_

**-Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen**

* * *

><p>El silencio se hizo presente cuando IA se marchó del gremio, furiosa<p>

Lucas e Izack se miraban con odio, el ambiente entre esos dos se encontraba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-¡¿Eres idiota?!- Rompió el silencio Lucas sobresaltando a las hadas- ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es provocar a la convocadora?- Gruñó mientras caminaba hacia Laxus

-¿Qué tanto daño puede provocar una mocosa?- Pregunto despreciativamente Izack mientras se servía un vaso de hielo con agua

-IA es parte demonio, baka, contra más odio la hagas sentir, más fuerte es su poder- Dijo mientras pateaba una silla con frustración

-¿A qué te refieres, Lucas-san?- Pregunto interesada Lucy al escuchar la palabra demonio

-Contra más odio, dolor frustración la hagan sentir, su poder aumentar, no sé muy bien la historia, pero IA es una cazadora de demonios por legado de sangre, además que es mitad demonio, no pregunten, esa chica esconde muchos secretos- Explico Lucas, la verdad es que él sabía muy bien, pero sabía que ya había hablado de más, y si Nath se enteraba lo mataba

Izack no había tomado mucha atención de lo que había dicho el compañero de la chica rubia, un sentimiento de angustia invadió su pecho, pero lo desecho rápidamente

Lucas se fijó en el tatuaje que tenía Izack en su hombro derecho –el cual lo dejaba ver claramente gracias a su falta de camisa- era el mismo tatuaje que escondía IA, el que aparecía cuando ella se frustraba demasiado, la serpiente negra.

-No solo los magos de Fairy Tail tienen pasado doloroso, Hadas- Dijo Lucas en un gruñido mientras se iba con el maestro Laxus hacia su oficina, pero al pasar al lado de Izack le susurro algo que al chico le puso la piel de gallina

_-Ella es menos quien crees, mago de hielo, ten cuidado-_

Y siguió su camino, Izack quedo plasmado antes la palabras del mago del gremio de dragones. De repente un dolor punzante lo recorrió por la espalda y muñeca, haciéndolo soltar un gemido lastimero

-Izack-chan ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Juvia acercándose a su hijo mayor, el cual se había agachado sosteniéndose el estómago para disminuir el dolor

_-¡IA!- _Grito una voz desesperada en su cabeza, aguda e infantil, como Nath cuando tenía 15-_¡Ve ahora!_

Izack sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta del gremio antes la mirada interrogativa del todo el gremio, pero el ahora no le importaba

Tenía que ir a ver en que se había metido la tipa esa

_-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué tan lento puedes ser?! ¡Apúrate!- _La voz cada vez se hacía más preocupada y eso hacía que Izack apurará el paso

Al llegar a la escena quedó con el corazón en la mano, Nashi e Igneel estaban llorando al lado de un cuerpo, su cabello largo y rubio se encontraba manchado de sangre y su ropa desgarrada

Era IA

-¡Igneel! ¡Nashi! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo al acercarse y tratar de tranquilizar a los niños, los miro de reojo, ambos chicos se encontraban en perfecto estado, pareciera que la que sufrió todo el ataque fue IA

-…Nashi y yo estábamos jugando y la pase a empujar al barranco- Empezó a narrar Igneel- justo antes que tocara el agua IA-nee la salvo-

-Ella después nos iba a acompañar al gremio porque tenía que ir a buscar a su compañero…pero…de repente unas sombras nos atacaron, IA-nee nos protegió…después nos desmayamos, cuando despertamos ella estaba tirada en el suelo rodeada de sangre negra- Termino el relato Nashi

_-Sangre negra…-_ Pensó amargamente Izack al recordar la oscura sangre de Nath

Cuidadosamente tomo a la demonio en brazos, quedando sorprendido de lo liviana que era, en esos momentos su poder mágico era peligrosamente bajo y eso –aunque no quisiera admitirlo- le estaba preocupando

La respiración de IA era agitada y forzosa, se notaba que le dolía y cada vez se hacía una tarea más complicada

_**-¡No quiero morir otra vez!-**_ Pensó IA a través del dolor de las heridas

Izack miró sorprendido a la niña, ahora que la veía de más de cerca, tendrían la misma edad, y quizás era solo un par de centímetros más baja que el

-_….¿Morir otra vez? ¿Esa era su voz?- _Pensó confundido al ver el rostro de a chica contraerse por el dolor

-Nashi, Igneel, tenemos que llevarla rápidamente al gremio- Murmuró Izack mientras caminaba a paso apurado y los dos niños detrás de él

Al llegar a las puertas del gremio, todo quedo en silencio al ver las condiciones de IA, justo en ese momento Lucas iba saliendo de la oficina del maestro, al ver las condiciones de IA, rápidamente corrió a su lado

-¡IA! ¡¿Qué le paso?!- Gritó Lucas

-¡Romeo sujeta a Grandinee!- Grito Wendy mientras le pasaba su pequeña hija de 3 meses a su marido mientras se dirigía a la enfermería del gremio, y detrás Izack llevaba a IA- ¡Nadie entre!- Grito al cerrar la puerta. Segundos después la puerta se volvió a abrir e Izack fue echado a patadas

-¿Podrías explicarme que paso?- Le pidió con un tono seco a Izack, el chico le explico lo que le había dicho los gemelos Dragneel.

-….Sombras….-Susurro con desprecio Lucas- Por favor cuiden de IA, tendré que ir a hablar con él maestro urgentemente- Dijo, Lucy dio un paso hacia adelante junto con Natsu quien tenía su brazo sobre los hombros en un gesto de cariño

-No te preocupes, Lucas, nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien- Dijo Lucy regalándole una sonrisa a Lucas, el chico asistió y se retiró, no sin antes pidiéndole que le avisaran a él cuando IA despertara

Izack entró en silencio hacia la enfermería, mientras todos discutían que hacían sombras en Magnolia, generalmente solo atacaban a las afueras de Fiore o las fronteras, por lo que habían explicado IA y Lucas

Miro a la chica que se encontraba en una de las camas de la enfermería, Wendy se había encargado de limpiarle un poco la sangre de su pelo, pero aun las puntas era de un rojo sangre, en su rostro tenía uno que otro raspón y su labio un poco roto. Sus ropas estaban bastante rotas y tenía vendado todo el abdomen…No es que se haya fijado

¿Qué tenía esa chica que le llamaba la atención?

-También lo sentiste ¿No es así?-Pregunto Lucy al entrar y arrodillarse al lado de IA e Izack- De alguna forma siento que está unida a mi pequeña, como si…fueran Nath y Tenshi- Explico al borde de las lágrimas acariciando el rostro de IA con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse

-Lo sé-Respondió secamente Izack- Es como si mi instinto me estuviera ordenando cuidarla, me dice a gritos que tiene que ver con Nath-

-Sigue tus instintos, Izack- Dijo sonriendo tristemente Lucy- Ellos saben lo que te dicen-

* * *

><p><strong>Holi Minna~~<strong>

**Pues...¡No me maten!...Estoy un poco complicada...¿Es que los hombres tienen que ser tan idiotas?...¿Saben como se saca la pintura morada de la ropa?...no pregunten...**

**Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi: ¡No te mueras!...quiero decir...: ¡No te quiero matar!...Te aseguro que a pesar que Zeref es malo y lo odiamos...en el fondo todos lo queremos violar xD  
><strong>

**Ai-chan: ¿Por que todos se estan muriendo? ¡No quiero ser asesina!...¡Muchas gracias de verdad peque!. UY, ¡Aca esta el siguiente capitulo! (No se cuando voy a escribir "eso", estoy buscando como escribirlo...ten piedad es mi primera vez escribiendo YAOI. ¡Adios peque!...P.D: ¿Tengo que matar a alguien? Si es asi dame la direccion y lo hago**

**Muchas gracias por leer linduras ¡Los amo!**

**Sayonnara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	6. Cap 5: Trágica hermosa Historia de amor

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 5: Trágica hermosa Historia de Amor**_

**Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o Manga-**

* * *

><p>Izack se fue a su casa, aun pensando en lo que le había dicho Lucy, ¿Qué tendría que ver IA con Nath? ¿Qué se refería IA con morir <em>otra vez<em>?

Con cansancio se fue a su pieza, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, y se tiró a su cama, sin ni siquiera molestarse en cambiarse de ropa.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no era necesario, ya que solo estaba en _bóxer_

Poco a poco cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio y el sueño….

_Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en las orillas de del mar, la luna llena y las estrellas reflejaban en el agua. Una silueta era iluminada por la luz de la luna, su pelo largo negro/rojo caía libremente por su espalda, llevaba solo una falda negra con un peto de bikini del mismo color, lo cual dejaba a la vista los extraños tatuajes que tenia_

_-Hola hermosa- Murmuro Izack mientras la abrazaba por atrás y le besaba el cuello, haciendo que la chica soltara una risilla_

_-¿Por qué tanta preocupación, Izack?- Pregunto mientras se daba vuelta, sus delgadas y tonificadas pierdas se enrollaron en las calderas de Izack, dejándolos a los dos en una pose muy provocativa_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto confundido el muchacho de cabellos oscuros mientras se dedicaba en darles pequeños y sensuales besos en el cuello de Nath_

_-En la tarde, me desesperaba, tu miedo estaba a mil- Murmuro la chica, mientras alejaba su cuello de los labios del chico y lo miraba con sus ojos bicolores, los cuales reflejaban la luz de la luna en ellos_

_-IA-Murmuro preocupado Izack, recordando lo que paso a la convocadora, los ojos de la demonio de la Lujuria brillaron con un sentimiento que era imposible de reconocer….¿dolor? ¿Culpa? ¿Anhelo?_

_-¿IA?- Pregunto sorprendiéndose falsamente Nath mientras se separaba totalmente de Izack, pero sin soltarse de su agarre- ¡Te has enamorado!- Chillo sorprendida, sin embargo su corazón se rompía….Todo se repetía_

_-¿Qué? ¡No!- Chillo muy poco masculinamente Izack- ¡Ella me desespera!, Es orgullo, terca, idiota, cascarrabias, violenta, misteriosa, ¡Solo la conozco un puto día, si no es menos y la odio!- Grito Izack soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Nath, haciendo que la chica cayera de culo en la arena soltando un gruñido muy poco femenino_

_¿Escucharon eso?...Es el corazón de Nath rompiéndose con cada palabra que decía Izack _

_**-No te sientas así, después de todo, ÉL TIENE QUE ODIARTE, para que puedas cumplir tu misión tranquila- **__Se reprendió mentalmente Nath, mientras apretaba los puños con frustración_

_-Izack tengo que decirte algo- Murmuro apenada Nath mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban_

_No…No podía llorar_

_-Ya….no nos podemos seguir juntando aquí- Murmuro mientras se paraba y limpiaba la arena de su falda_

_-¿Por qué?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras imitaba la acción de la demonio_

_-Porque solo te estas engañando Izack- Dijo firmemente Nath, su voz sonaba hueca y fría- Yo no te amo…-__**Yo no te puedo amar**__- Soy un demonio de la Lujuria, esa es mi misión, confundir el amor con el deseo- __**Pero yo te amo-**__ Ya… no quiero venir aquí más-__**No puedo venir más-**__ Piérdete ya no me sirves más, humano asqueroso- __**No te quiero hacer sufrir más, mi príncipe azul**__-_

_Antes que Izack pudiera decir algo, Nath desapareció en una sombra, tratando de ignorar el dolor que tenía en su corazón_

Izack abrió los ojos, lagrimas caían por su rostro, se sentó en su cama y se abrazó las piernas, hundiendo su rostro en ellos

-Te _odio_- Susurro entre lágrimas el chico peli azul mientras sonreía torcidamente

_-Lo sé_- Le respondió la voz de su cabeza, de repente se fijó en una nota que estaba en su mesa de noche, lentamente estiro su mano y la abrió

"_Esta es una historia de amor de un demonio con un humano, esta es una triste historia de amor traicionero, esta es una historia de amor…manchada con sangre y guerra"_

Ahogo un gemido mientras arrugaba el papel y lo tiraba al basurero

IA se encontraba en la enfermería de Fairy Tail, mirando por la ventana tristemente, inconscientemente lágrimas caían por sus azules ojos, la luz de luna iluminaba su perfil, se sentó mejor en la cama y su voz acariciaba dulce y tristemente la letra de la canción

_Long handwritten note, deep in your pocket_

_Words, how little they mean, when they're a little too late_

_I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket_

_Good girls, hopeful they'll be and lonely will wait_

_We had a beautiful magic love affair_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_In dreams, I meet you in long conversation_

_We both wake in lonely beds, and different cities_

_And time is ticking a sweet summer race in you_

_And you've got your demons and darling they all look like me_

_Cause we had a beautiful magic love affair_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_Distance, tire me, break down, fighting_

_Silence, this train runs off its tracks_

_Kiss me, try to fix it, would you just try to listen_

_Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get it back_

_A beautiful magic love affair_

_What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful_

_What we had, a beautiful magic love affair_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_We had a beautiful magic love affair_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_**-Maldito amor ¿No es así?-**_Opino el espíritu de la loba, el igual que Nath tenía la voz rota, bueno, después de todo _eran la misma persona_

-Nada que ver loba, hice lo que tenía que hacer- Dijo sonriente IA, pero su corazón se caía en pedazos, pero ella se podía engañar ¿No es así?

Con cuidado se paró de la cama observando su cuerpo vendado, se sentía tan ajena a su cuerpo, pero era ella, muy en el fondo su alma demoniaca aún vivía…._Tenshi aún vivía_

En sus manos apareció un cuaderno de cuero negro, y lo abrió viendo los distintos dibujos de su antigua vida, había un dibujo de sus sombras sonriendo, cada uno dibujado con el color de su elemento, otro, de su madre y su padre durmiendo abrazados, uno del paisaje del bosque en el cual vivía con su madre, su habitación y en las dos últimas se le rompió el corazón

En la penúltima había un retrato de Izack, practicando su magia, con su cuerpo perfectamente ejercitado el lápiz carboncillo hacia los efectos de su magia, sombreando delicadamente

En la última había un retrato de ella, sentada en su cama con su guitarra acústica en sus piernas, su pelo iniciaba de un color gris, pero terminaba en un color negro, haciéndose destacar los detalles bicolores de su cabello, de fondo la luz entraba por la ventana la cual se notaba por el perfecto sombreado, el rostro de Nath, perfectamente delineado, y los más mínimos detalles se notaban, como el hoyuelo que se formaba cuando sonreía en su mejilla, se notaba concentrada pero estaba alegre

"_Te amo princesa demonio"_ decía abajo….Ese dibujo lo había hecho Izack un día que se había quedado en su casa….

Abrió una nueva hoja y se dispuso a escribir

_Los recuerdos atacaron cuando abrí mi vieja libreta –Debo admitir que no la había abierto en estos cuatro años, por miedo- pero me di cuenta de algo….Debo protegerlos, siempre tuve miedo de cumplir mi misión, pero ahora no me voy a permitir fallas_

_Elegiré el camino de la luz_

_Cueste lo que cueste_

_¡Seré la demonio que soy!_

_¡Matare a Zeref de una vez por todas!_

Nath cerro el diario, una triste sonrisa en decoraba su sonrisa y las lágrimas eran iluminadas por la luna

La única testigo de su oscuro secreto

La única testigo de su trágica hermosa historia de amor

La Luna


	7. Cap 6: Especial NaruStia

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 6: El inicio del Romance (NarukoXBastian)**_

**Los personajes ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el maga y/o anime-**

* * *

><p>Ambos muchachos estaban sentados en el gremio, felizmente tomando una cerveza, hasta que vieron una mancha rubia correr hacia ellos y tirarse en los brazos de Naruko.<p>

-¡Naruko-kun!- Grito IA mientras se pegaba más al peli azul, haciendo que un gruñido de algo conocido como _Celos_ saliera de la garganta de Bastián, haciendo que la muchacha notara su presencia y se separara de él y le dedicara una sonrisa nerviosa al peliblanco- ¡Oh! Gomene, Tú debes ser Bastián-san ¿Verdad? Soy IA Zafiro, una amiga de Naruko-kun-

-Un placer- Dijo inspeccionando con la mirada a IA, había algo en esa chica que le llamaba la atención (En la mejor y peor forma), pero no sabía que- ¿Cómo conociste a Naru-chan?- Pregunto fijando sus ojos en la mirada fría de la chica

-Hace unos meses, Naruko-kun y Yohana-chan fueron a hacer un trabajo como ayudantes en nuestro gremio frontera- Explico con una sonrisa IA

_**-¡Cuánto extrañábamos a estos chicos! Además ¡Quién lo diría! Nuestra ex sombra más mujeriega saliendo con uno de tus mejores amigos-**_ Rio la loba fuertemente.

-Al final Naru-kun nunca me contaste como empezaron a salir- Pregunto IA con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, inevitablemente Naruko y Bastián se sonrojaron

-Bueno, Todo empezó….

_Habían pasado tres semanas desde la muerte de Nathalia y Naruko había caído en una notable depresión, no salía de misiones y apenas comía, y eso estaba levantando la preocupación de cierta ex sombra de hielo_

_Bueno si, en cierta parte era raro para el peli blanco, ya que la última vez que supo le gustaba las MUJERES (Aunque según su dueña Naruko no era muy masculino que digamos) pero no podía evitar sentir una manada de abejas salvajes en su estómago al ver al mago de escritura sólida._

_-Naruko- Gruño Bastián al acercarse a la barra y encontrarse con el mago de escritura sólida, para variar, con unas con una copa en la mano- A Nath-san no le gustaría verte así-_

_-tú no sabes lo que a Nath le gustaría- Murmuro triste el chico de cabello azul- Ella quería vivir una vida normal- _

_-Ella no quería que las personas sufrieran su partida- Corrigió Bastián con voz triste, extrañaba a su ama, pero lo tenía que superar_

_Después de todo, el destino ya estaba escrito_

_Al ver que Naruko lo ignoraba totalmente golpeo con el pie furioso la mesa, soltando unos garabatos_

_-¡Mierda Naruko! ¡Como si todos no tuvieran que sufrir suficiente con la partida de Nath-san, vienes tú y te botas a depresión! ¡Nos tienes a todos preocupados!...Me tienes a mí preocupado- Susurro esta última parte marchándose, sabía perfectamente que el hijo de la maga de escritura solida lo había escuchado, pero eso se le había salido de la nada_

_-¡Bastián! ¡Espera!- Gritó Naruko, se sentía como un cabrón al ver como se había puesto la sombra de hielo, al alcanzarlo lo pesco de la manga de su camisa blanca y unir bruscamente sus labios, siendo respondido poco a poco respondido por Bastián de forma tímida. Se escucharon varios gritillos ahogados y aplausos del público, claramente olvidado_

_Si bueno, él no era muy santo, pero generalmente él era el que robaba besos, no a él, muchos menos un chico peli azul un tanto afeminando._

_Al separarse, ambos tenían la respiración un tanto (bastante) agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas, de hecho fácilmente se podían confundir con el pelo de Erza_

_-Pensé que te gustaba Nath-san-Murmuró Bastián con la voz entre cortada, aun con el rostro a unos escasos centímetros del mago de pelo azul_

_-Ya ves que no- Susurro con una sonrisa ladeada, haciendo un intento de chico malo- Si admito que la quiero, pero como una hermana, de eso tuve que esperar su muerta para darme cuenta- Dijo dándose cuenta de su error_

_-Ya veo- Murmuró Bastián, sin saber que más decir….(Maldito momento incomodo post beso, mejor quedarse callado ¬¬*)_

_-Pensé que eras un mujeriego…__**y eso es lo que más me enojaba- **__Pensó Naruko esto último con rencor_

_-Ya ves que no- Dijo con cierto tono burlón, antes de volver a juntar sus labios con él una vez más_

_Fue solo un roce, pero lo suficiente para mandar la cordura de Naruko a la mierda, se sentía como una maldita colegiala enamorada_

_-¿Por qué fue eso?- ¡Inclusive sonaba como una colegiala!_

_-¿Creías que iba a dejar que me robaras un beso sin vengarme?- Se burló Bastián, a lo que Naruko se sonrojo al acordarse de su alocada acción_

* * *

><p>-Y así empezamos a salir- terminaron de narrar los magos, ante la divertida mirada de la maga de ojos celestes<p>

-Su historia es peor que una telenovela- La maga del infierno comentó riendo, Bastián miro sorprendido a IA por primera vez sus ojos mostraba algo que no sean sentimientos de rencor, odio, aburrimiento, etc. Y por la cara que puso su novio entendió que él tampoco lo había visto antes

_**-¡Vaya! A si que nuestra muerte trajo algo bueno-**_ Se escuchó la voz de la loba

-¿Y tu IA-chan? ¿Qué onda con Lucas-san?- Pregunto Bastián, arriesgándose debido a la falta de confianza que le tenía. Pero su miedo se fue al carajo al escuchar la melodiosa y tímida risa de la chica

-Es mi hermano mayor- Dijo divertida, hipando debido a la fuerte risa

-Pero….

-El maestro del gremio, me adopto como su hija al encontrarme moribunda en el bosque, y Lucas, es hijo del maestro, siempre me ha cuidado como su hermanita- Explico antes que formularan completa la pregunta

-Cambiado de tema…¿Por qué te ríes tan tímida?- Pregunto Naruko, quien al contrario de Bastián si le tenía bastante confianza a la maga de Dragon Slayer

-…Bueno….es...que...no acostumbro a reírme mucho…y… Cuando lo hago es muy escandalosa- Murmuro apenada IA y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas

-¡Pero tu risa es muy linda IA-nee!- Dijo Nashi, de quien sabe dónde salió

-¡¿Y tú de donde saliste mocosa?!-Grito sorprendida IA a lo que la pequeña soltó una risita, junto con su hermano y el hijo menor Fullbuster

-Eres muy ruidosa, por razón te llevas bien con los Dragneel- Murmuró el menor de los Stripper

-Y tú debes ser el hermano menor del Stripper- Dijo despreciativamente la maga del infierno- Dile a culo de hielo que si vuelve a meterse donde no lo llaman le voy a patear donde más le duele- Dijo con voz ronca, asustando un tanto a los presentes.

-Debieras ser un poco más agradecida con quien te trajo aquí- Dijo una voz dulce y madura, que hizo que ha IA se le pusieran los pelos de punta

-Si no fuera por él, aun estas desangrándote allí, niñata- Agrego una voz masculina y un tanto infantil

-Mis heridas cerrarían solas, solo sería cuestión de minutos que recobrara la conciencia- Murmuro enojada IA, los recién llegados rieron al ver la terquedad de la adolecente

-Vaya IA, los rumores son reales, aunque eres más tsundere en persona- Se burló Natsu, logrando que las mejillas de IA se tornaran aún más rojas

-Urusai...Natsu-san…- Murmuro apenada IA

_**-Momento incomodo donde padres e hija se reencuentran, pero los padres no saben que ella está viva- **_Se burló de su lado animal, a lo que IA soltó un gruñido frustrado

* * *

><p>Holiiii linduraaas, poss no se si puedas leer el capitulo Ai-chan pero lo prometido es deuda, aqui tienes el capitulo NaruStia que te prometi hace tiempo :3<p>

Y bueno, acabo de leer tu Review y dejame decirte que me has hecho llorar, No tienes que preocuparte que te olvide, por que siempre me acompañaras, aunque no sea en persona y joder sigo llorando.

Pues yo tambien extraño montones y mandame un mensaje cuando puedas entrar en tu cuenta de nuevo, te extraño montones y tengo muchas cosas por contarte ;)

Tu tambien eres una gran persona y sinceramente has sido un gran apoyo :3

¡bueno o prometido es deuda! ¡Aqui el NaruStia! :3

y sobre el Ask no tengo, pero me voy a crear uno para responder preguntas sobre la historia :D, de ahi voy a dejar el link en mi perfil


	8. Cap 7: Voz de Ángel, Carácter de demonio

_**Camino hacia la Luz Capitulo 7: Voz de Ángel, Carácter del demonio**_

-¡Lia!- Grito IA mientras se acercaba lentamente a la pianista de pelo blanco, Lia como recibimiento empezó a tocar, IA soltó un bufido antes de transformarse en una sombras y reaparecer sentada sobre el piano

_Las estaciones del año cambian_

_Y nuestro lazo se rompe más_

_Me aferro a los recuerdos que quedan_

_Así nunca se irán_

_**Su voz empezó como un tímido susurro pero poco a poco fue ganando fuerza, al igual que el piano de Lia**_

_No puedo moverme por el peso del dolor_

_De aquello que no te dije_

_Sentía aun tu presencia en un sueño cálido_

_Pero al despertar vi que al final te perdí_

_Y ate ese dolor justo en mi corazón_

_Mientras veo el color de la tarde en dispersión_

_Creo que mi alma está llena de aflicción y_

_Volará, volará, volará~_

_**Mucha gente empezó a juntarse alrededor de las dos jóvenes, quedando maravillados por su perfecta sincronía, la dulce voz de IA y la hermosa pasión del piano de Lia**_

_Más allá del horizonte del lejano mar_

_Una parte de mi esencia para ti he de liberar_

_Nuestros lazos jamás van poder desatar y_

_Volando van, volando van, volando_

_**Izack y Yanara los cuales paseaban por allí quedaron impresionados ante la voz de la maga del gremio fronteral, pero también por el dolor que se escondía ante tan bella letra y sus misteriosos ojos azules**_

_Algún día este cruel pensamiento se ira_

_Y tan solo en silencio lento se desvanecerá_

_Aunque sé que mi alma nunca te olvidara y_

_Volara, volara, volara~_

_No podré liberar del dolor mi corazón_

_Pero siempre en mi alma estarás y serás mi razón_

_Cuando la lluvia cae se lleva la aflicción y_

_Volando va, volando va, volando~_

_**El público estalló en aplausos y bitores, incluso Yanara gritaba como loca, bueno Izack solo aplaudió mirando para otro lado pero ya sabemos cómo son los tsunderes de hoy en día**_

-¡Pensé que no vendrías!- Grito Lia mientras abrazaba a IA, esta soltó una risa que sonó más como un quejido

-Pff, No jodas, ¡Demasiado contacto!- Grito sacándose a la adolescente de encima, la cual rio divertida ante la actitud de la rubia platinada

-¿Cantas otra?- Pregunto emocionada Lia, IA asistió mientras hacía aparecer un micrófono

-El infierno que si- Dijo soltando una risa que sonó un tanto macabra, pero Lia ignoro totalmente ese hecho, total, a simple vista se notaba que era _Especial_

-¡Para esta canción voy a necesitar un varón valiente! ¿Quién se anima?- Grito IA, mirando a Izack retadoramente, el chico se acercó, aceptando el micrófono que le tendía la chica- Muéstrame lo que tienes para dar..._Alquimista-_ Susurro burlona y sensualmente en su oído, antes de alejarse de golpe y regalarle una sonrisa arrogante, chasqueo los dedos y la música empezó a inundar el ambiente, Izack se subió sobre la mesa donde estaba IA

_Esta noche/ Dani Ride ft. Vesta_

_[Izack:]_

_Estamos tú y yo_

_Buscando otra vez,_

_Bailar juntos hasta el amanecer_

_Esta es mi noche amor_

_Hoy yo quiero ser_

_El que te haga ver el mundo al revés_

_**Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la voz de Izack , era fuerte, ronca y suave y sensual, una mezcla que en esos momentos era una bomba para las hormonas de IA**_

_**-"Oh Dios, que me muero desangrada acá mismo"- Pensó la chica preparándose para cantar**_

_[IA:]_

_Throw me against the wall_

_Let's go down together baby_

_Look me in the eyes while you please me_

_Throw me against the wall_

_I'll go for the fall if you catch me_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh!_

_**La voz de IA salió con pasión y fuerza, la cual salía de los viejos momentos al lado de su antigua familia, y de él chico al cual amaba…..**_

_[Izack:]_

_Hoy vas a estar atrapada en mi piel_

_Voy a ser tu delirio babe_

_[IA:]_

_Baby take me home_

_Make me feel you all the way to my bones_

_**Su voz sonaban relajadas juntas, pero sus cuerpos se mostraban muy diferentes, tensos y trataban de mantener la lejanía**_

_[Izack:]_

_Esta Noche Hey!_

_[Duo:]_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh_

_Uh Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Solo para los dos_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh_

_Uh Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Esta Noche babe!_

_**Su voz sonaba perfecta juntas, como si estuvieran hechos para cantar a dúo, Izack sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, algo que solo sentía con la loba de la lujuria**_

_**-"¿Qué es este sentimiento?"- **_

_[Izack:]_

_No pongas límites_

_Entrégate y ven,_

_Lo que pidas nena yo lo haré_

_Y es que es tan lógico_

_Besarte otra vez_

_Tu belleza rinde todo a tus pies_

_**Yanara vio como las mejillas del mago tsundere se tiñeron de rojo de una manera muy tierna, provocando que esta se riera, miro de reojo a IA la cual se encontraba moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de la música**_

_[IA:]_

_Throw me against the wall_

_Let's go down together baby_

_Look me in the eyes while you please me_

_Throw me against the wall_

_I'll go for the fall if you catch me_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh!_

_**La voz de IA sonaba como la de Nath a la hora de cantar, se dio cuenta Yanara, incluso los movimientos y gestos retadores de la cazadora de demonios eran parecidos a los de su mejor amiga**_

_Coro:_

_[Izack:]_

_Hoy vas a estar atrapada en mi piel_

_Voy a ser tu delirio babe_

_[IA:]_

_Baby take me home_

_Make me feel you all the way to my bones_

_**IA tropezó, cuando cerró los ojos para esperar el impacto sin embargo, sintió unos fríos brazos alrededor de su cintura para que mantuviera el equilibrio**_

_[Izack:]_

_Esta Noche Hey!_

_**Al abrir los ojos se encontraron con la sonrisa arrogante del chico, se soltó rápidamente del agarre del adolescente y se repuso para poder seguir cantando**_

_[Duo:]_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh_

_Uh Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Solo para los dos_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh_

_Uh Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Esta Noche babe!_

_**Lo que es Izack, su sonrisa creció aún más al notar el leve tinte rosa en las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha, ya sabía su punto debil**_

_[Izack:]_

_Esta Noche Bab..._

_No quiero fantasear_

_Ya no quiero Imaginarlo [IA: Oh Oh Oh]_

_Tú quieres, yo también_

_Dime entonces lo que hago!_

_Tú pides, pides, pides eso,_

_Algo más que eso... [IA: Oh Oh]_

_Y está bien yo haré todo lo que tu quieres_

_[IA:]_

_Throw me against the wall_

_Let's go down together baby_

_Oooooooooh!_

_¡AAAAAH!_

_Coro final:_

_[Izack:]_

_Hoy vas a estar atrapada en mi piel (Mi pieeeeel)_

_Voy a ser tu delirio babe (Babeee)_

_[Duo:]_

_Esta Noche amor,_

_Está hecha solo para los dos (Oh uh Oh oh)_

_[Izack:]_

_Esta Noche Hey!_

_[Duo:]_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh_

_Uh Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Solo para los dos_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh_

_Uh Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Esta Noche babe!_

Al terminar de cantar, Lia y Yanara se acercaron corriendo donde IA, sacándola del improvisado escenario

-¡Gracias a todos!- Grito Lia, antes de arrastrar a IA junto con Yanara


	9. Cap 8: ¡Amigas por Siempre!

_**Camino Hacia la Luz Capitulo 8: ¡Amigas por siempre! **_

**-Los personajes de Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime ni manga-**

* * *

><p>Yanara y Lia miraban a IA con una sonrisa maniática, mientras la rubia platinada la miraba con temor ¡Esto técnicamente es secuestro!<p>

-Bueno, Me presentare, Soy Yanara Justine, mejor amiga de Izack, un placer- Se presentó la peli verde con una sonrisa torcida

_**-Daa" obvio que se quién eres éramos mejores amigas- **_Hablo la loba IA solo soltó un gemido de molestia

-Soy IA Zafiro, y ya te conozco, aunque no lo creas, te vi en el gremio- Murmuro IA mientras miraba hacia otro lado- ¿Me queréis decir para que me han secuestrado?-Pregunto con voz seca, sus instintos gritaban peligro a mil, y no se había puesto así desde que a los trece años, todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail, la obligaron vestirse conforme a su genero

-Pues, porque esta querida bicho peli verde y yo hemos notado un pequeño- Comenzó a hablar Lia

-Importantísimo- Continúo Yanara

-Detalle…

-¡No hablen así que desesperan!- Grito IA, ya sacada de sus cabales

-¿Te gussstta Izack-kun/Fullbuster-san?- Preguntaron la peli verde y la peli blanca al unísono, la cara de IA era un poema, era una mezcla de repulsión, odio, sorpresa con una pisca de _dolor_

-¡No me jodan! ¿Ese Stripper barato?- Gruño la ojos celestes, aunque en su voz se notaba una tinta de dolor

-¡Vamos IA!- Grito con estrellitas en los ojos Lia, que tomaba a su nueva amiga rubia del brazo, algo que incomodo un poco a IA, pero no la alejo

-¡Lo vimos mientras cantabas!- Grito Yanara mientras tomaba el otro brazo de IA, la cual se removió un poco incomoda

_**-Parece que tu voz aun delata tus emociones, Nath, debes tener un poco de cuidado-**_ Habló el espíritu de la loba, las mejillas de IA se tornaron un tanto rosadas y miro para otro lado

-¡Lo sabía te gusssttta!- Molesto Yanara mientras veía como la chica, se arreglaba su ropa

Llevaba una camisa cuadrille roja con negro un poco más grande que ella –Más que seguro era de Lucas- que la amarro un poco antes del ombligo para dejar ver el tatuaje del lobo y la marca del gremio, unos jean negros ajustados a la pierna con una converse negras, llevaba un collar negro con pinos en el cuello, y pulseras con el mismo diseño

-No me gusta, además, vine aquí a terminar con Zeref y sus demonios, no a enamorarme de un cerebro de hielo- dijo fríamente IA, sin embargo ambas chicas ignoraron completamente su comentario

-Harían tan linda pareja, una chica mala y un chico frio ¡Serian la pareja Tsundere!- Grito emocionada Lia mientras ya se imaginaba la boda de estos dos

-Sus hijos serian taaaaaan lindos- Chilló Yanara

-….Como que se están pasando demasiados rollos chicas- Murmuro IA, soltándose la coleta que sujetaba su cabello, dejándolo caer libremente hasta los tobillos

-Es verdad, IA-chan- Dijo Yanara sonriéndole maternalmente a la cazadora de demonios- Conozco muy bien a Izack-kun, y se notaba en la manera que te veía que siente algo por ti, además entiéndelo, ha salido lastimado en el pasado- Sonrió tristemente

_** -Tiene razón, lo lastimaste en un pasado….**_

_-Cállate loba, no puedo volver con él, seria para hacerle más daño_

-Lo siento por arruinarles el sueño de un romance, chicas, pero no me gusta Izack-san- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se disponía a irse del lugar, pero Yanara la tomo del brazo y le susurro

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- IA asistió lenta y cautelosamente, Yanara la arrastro hasta un callejón a solas, miro para todos los lados y se tiro a los brazos de la cazadora llorando

Dios, había extrañado tanto la calidez de sus abrazos, su escandalosa risa y su tsunderidad

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que volviste….Nath?-Susurro con voz entre cortada Yanara, Nath quedo congelada, antes de envolver cuidadosamente sus brazos alrededor de la peli verde, quien ahora era unos centímetros más baja que ella

-¿Cómo….Como lo supiste?- Pregunto Nath, ella no estaba llorando, pero le costaba mucho mantener la compostura

-Nadie tiene tanta pasión al cantar como tú- Sonrió entre lágrimas Yanara, ambas se tendieron en el suelo- ¿Cómo sobreviviste?-

-Es una larga historia….-Murmuro Nath, perdiéndose en los recuerdos

_Cuando desperté después de enterrarme la daga en el pecho, desperté en un lugar donde todo era oscuridad._

_Me encontré con loba, mi espíritu animal, quien me explico que se me daría una nueva oportunidad por el sacrificio que hice, pero esta vez no tendría que fallar, tendría que matar a Zeref_

_Una vez explicada la misión, desperté en un bosque a las afueras de Fiore, tenía un nuevo cuerpo, pero la herida seguía allí, junto con el dolor, solo que no era mortal._

_Me encontró el maestro de Dragon Slayer, Jossé junto con Mía una de las magas Class S, rápidamente me transportaron al gremio para curar mis heridas_

_Al despertar, les explique mi condición, el maestro y Mia-san prometieron que guardarían mi secreto, y me ayudarían a vencer a Zeref_

_Entrene mi nueva magia, y aprendí a fusionarla con la Dragon Slayer del Infierno, aumentando el poder de mis armas_

_También me hice compañera de equipo de Lucas Ride, el hijo del maestro, y con él fue el único que cree lazos de cariño, además de Kath_

-Me costó un mundo adaptarme a vivir sin ustedes, y creo que al final nunca lo hice- Murmuro tristemente IA, antes de volver a ser abarcada por un abrazo de la hija de Justine

-No sabes cuánto te eh extrañado, Baka-chan- Dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mejor amiga rubia, la cual apoyo su cabeza sobre la de la peli verde y acaricio suavemente los cabellos color pasto de su mejor amiga

-Y yo a ti, Bitch- Susurro con una sonrisa antes de separar a la chica de ella y darle una mirada seria- Pero no tienes decirle que estoy viva a nadie hasta completar la misión- Ambas hicieron el pacto del meñique, regalándose una sonrisa cálida, que se sintió raro en los labios de IA

-¿Eso significa….-

-Si Yani-chan….Tengo oportunidad de salir viva de esta- Dijo, a sonrisa de Yanara creció y tomo con cuidado, con sus manos temblorosas las pálidas manos de Nath

_-Amigas ayer, amigas hoy, amigas mañana, amigas por siempre_-Recitaron las dos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostros

-Te extrañe Nath-chan…..

* * *

><p><strong>Holi Minna-saaaaan!<strong>

**¿Como estan? :D**

**Pues ¡Aquí el nuevo capitulo! Yani-chan descubrió el secreto de nuestra tsundere ¿Qué sucederá? :O**

**Uyyyy Hasta Lia y Yani cacharon la tención que tenian esos dos xD**

**¿Les gusta como va todo hasta ahora? ¿Que cambios debería hacerle? ¿Que opinan de la actitud de Iza-kun hacia IA-chan? ¿Les gusto la pareja de NaruStia (NarukoXBastián)**

**jaksjaks, ¡Extrañaba tanto decir weas al final de los capitulos xD, perdón por no comentar muchi u.u**

**Pero de recompenza...**

***Redoble de tambores***

**¡Subiré otro capitulo más! :D kasjaksaksj **

**En ese caso, ¡Nos leemos al rato! **

**Sayonnara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan Fuera!~~**


	10. Cap 9: El ritmo de las Hadas

_**Camino hacia la Luz Capitulo 9: El ritmo de las Hadas, ¡Somos una Familia!**_

**-Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del Troll Hiro Mashima-sama!-**

* * *

><p>Izack miro frustrado a su alrededor, el público que habían provocado las dos jóvenes aún no se dispersaba<p>

-¡Otra! ¡Otra!- Gritaba el público, Izack estaba pensando en una canción, para calmar al público FEMENINO, si joder, eran puras adolescentes sobre hormonales

Justo cuando se iba a disponer a pedir que por favor se retiraran porque estaban causando un gran revuelo, cuando una fuerte voz femenina interrumpió el barullo

-¡Hey queridas hadas!- Grito IA que se encontraba arriba de la mesa de una terraza comedor que estaba a unos metros del público- ¡Porque si, los he descubierto!- Todos los de Fairy Tail que se encontraba siguiendo sonrieron a la cazadora y dieron un paso para delante

_-Aquí empezó la problemática- _Pensó sin querer con una sonrisa en su rostro nuestro mago de hielo jr

-¡Ey IA-chan!- Todos se sorprendieron como Yanara se subía a una mesa que se encontraba al lado de la peli platina y posando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, aunque se tuvo que estirar un poco para hacerlo- ¿Qué tal si le cantamos una canción a nuestro gremio?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, los ojos de Nath brillo con alegría y pasión

-¿Nuestro?, Yo soy una Dragon Slayer- Dijo Apuntando el dragón chino en su cadera

-No, tú ya eres de nuestra familia, al igual que Lucas- la chasconeo a lo que la platinada rio tímidamente- ¿Verdad Fairy Tail?- Todos gritaron y una cabellera rubia y rosa también pasaron hacia adelante

-¡Ya eres una hada IA!- Grito Lucy dando una hermosa sonrisa, que logro agitar el corazón de IA al recordar viejos tiempos

-Eres parte de nuestra gran familia, cazadora- Natsu le dio una de sus famosas sonrisas con todos sus dientes, la cual se la devolvió.

Lucy comparo la sonrisa de IA con la de Natsu, eran casi idénticas incluso se formaba el mismo hoyuelo en su mejilla y como se achinaban los ojos dándole una expresión menos letal (No te engañes, sus ojos aun parecían un arma filosa, solo que más dulce)

_-¿Quién eres realmente IA Zafiro? ¿Qué tienes que ver con las hadas?-_ Pensó Lucy mirando

-¡Esta va para ustedes!…._Familia_-Susurro esto último solo lo escucho Yanara quien chasqueo los dedos y la música empezó a sonar

_Fairy tail, sujetare la luz que va a la verdad_

_**Yanara empezó a cantar todo quedo en silencio, incluyendo el público, Mirajane y Freed, quienes se encontraban entre el público, sonrieron al ver que su hija volvía a cantar…..desde que ella murió**_

_Jamás pensé dejar mi fuerte convicción_

_Para luchar por cada sueño irreal_

_Y así poder decir que en el futuro, yo los realizare _

_**La voz de IA, si antes al cantar había sonado apasionada, ahora dejaba al descubierto todas sus emociones, junto con una tímida sonrisa que adornaba de sus labios**_

_**-IA-nee canta genial- Le dijo Nashi a su madre, siendo apoyada por Igneel, su madre sonrió junto con Natsu, concediéndole la razón a sus hijos**_

_**-Debo admitir que esa Cazadora es una caja de sorpresas- Murmuro Natsu, el olor de la chica se le hacía vagamente familiar**_

_Pero el destino es tan duro y cruel_

_Que el espejo de mis sueños destrozó_

_Más sé que no, voy a perder la fe, nunca me he de rendir_

_**Izack miraba a IA con cierta extrañeza de cierta manera podía ver el reflejo de Nath en sus ojos que en estos segundos se mostraban una intensidad que nunca pensó que vería en unos ojos que no fueran esos oscuros de la Dragón Slayer del Infierno**_

_Aun si la oscuridad el paso cerró_

_Mantendré la esperanza que hoy nos va iluminar con valor_

"_**Mantendré la esperanza" Pensó IA al cantar, ella vencería y lograría vivir al lado de sus pequeños hermanos, al lado de sus padres….al lado de Izack**_

"_**¡Venceré a Zeref!" Sus ojos brillaron con un sentimiento que ella no sentía hace mucho tiempo….**_

_**Esperanza**_

_Fairy tail sujetare la luz que va a la verdad_

_La magia nos unirá en un vínculo por la paz_

_**Yanara sujetaría a Nath, para mantenerla firme, ella era la luz, por muy oscuro que fuera su corazón, ella era la luz, era la mejor amiga que siempre tendría…**_

_Puedes llorar, triste y sin luz cargando un serio dolor_

_Mas sé que no te has rendir y vas a seguir_

_Hasta que cumplamos nuestro sueño, la fe no vas a perder_

_**No valía la pena centrarse en lo malo, ahora tenía esperanza ¿De verdad tanto tardo en darse cuenta que siempre habría un rayo de sol?**_

_Y la promesa que hicimos tiempo atrás, deslumbra intensamente sin decaer_

_Sé bien que entenderás en el futuro, lo que se muestra hoy _

_Ahora mismo no he podido aceptar que tengo que esperar sin ninguna razón_

_Mas tomaré tu mano con valor, caminemos siempre los dos_

_**Izack la miro sorprendido cuando la chica lo miro en esa parte de la canción, con un pálido rubor en las mejillas**_

_**Lo que provoco que el hijo de la maga de agua también se sonrojara y regalarle una sonrisa sancarrona, ignorando el hecho de que el rojo cubría sus mejillas**_

_Aun si la oscuridad, el paso cerró_

_No me voy a olvidar jamás, que con coraje podré combatir_

_Fairy tail, ocultaras todo el dolor al sonreír_

_Sabemos bien que la unión es lo que nos hará ganar_

_Juntos veras que nadie se ha de rendir ante el dolor_

_No olviden que deben seguir y no confundir_

_Hasta que cumplamos nuestro sueño, la fe no vas a perder_

_**Todos quedaron sorprendidos ¿Cómo conocía su historia? Cantaba como si supiera su pasado…..Aunque ella lo conocía**_

_Aun si la oscuridad el paso cerró_

_Mantendré la esperanza que hoy nos va iluminar con valor_

_**Lucy sonrió mientras que Natsu la atraía hacia él, sentían que esa parte de la canción iba dedicada a ellos**_

_**-"Sé que estas viva demonio"- Pensó Natsu mientras apretujaba más a Lucy- "Te voy Encontrar, Nathalia"- Una sonrisa secreta asomo en los labios del Dragon Slayer de Fuego**_

_Fairy tail sujetare la luz que va a la verdad_

_La magia nos unirá en un vínculo por la paz_

"_**Entiende que llorar mi muerte no sirve de nada Izack, yo ahora estoy aquí, velando por tus sueños- Nath agito sus majestuosas alas negras, provocando que las lágrimas del chico se fueran de su rostro**_

_**-Nath-Murmuro Izack, sin creerse que la chica estaba delante de él**_

_**-Siempre velare por ti, mago de hielo"**_

_Puedes llorar, triste y sin luz cargando un serio dolor_

_Mas sé que no te has rendir y vas a seguir_

_Hasta que cumplamos nuestro sueño, la fe no vas a perder_

_**-"Rompiste tu promesa, Nath"- Pensó con lágrimas en los ojos Izack, pero se reusaba a llorar**_

_**-"Siempre te cuidare"**_

-¡Gracias!- Grito IA al público, sin darse cuenta mientras cantaban había llegado casi toda Magnolia a escucharla- ¡Fairy Tail! ¡El Gremio de Magnolia!-

-¡Bueno! ¡Esto es todo por hoy! ¡Que creo que IA-chan se ha quedado casi sin voz!- Grito Lia con una sonrisa, sin embargo el abucheo del público no se hizo de esperar

-Bueno ¡Creo que podríamos cantar una más!- Grito sonriente Yanara

-¿Qué tal si cantamos esa?- Pregunto IA, ambas chicas sonrieron y asintieron a la rubia platinada

-¡Nos hacen falta dos chicas! ¿Quién se atreve?- Grito al público Lia

-¡Nosotras!- Entre el público apareció Yohana y Sakura, sonrientes como siempre

-¿Pensaban que lucirían sin nosotras?- La Redfox dio una risa muy similar a la de Gajeel, haciendo sudor caído a los presentes.

_Chicas, amigas de verdad _

_Haciendo realidad _

_Los sueños y las fantasías _

_**Varios chicos empezaron a chiflar, haciendo que Kaito los fulminara con la mirada, bueno, Izack iba a imitar la acción…..pero decidió que sería demasiado obvio **_

_Con decisión y sin dudar _

_Con los pies sobre la tierra _

_**Las chicas movían sus caderas al ritmo de la chica, mientras que los hombres babeaban, y más de uno casi se desmaya con sangre en la nariz cuando Yohana y IA les guiñaron el ojo a un grupo de chicos y les lanzaron besos, logrando que Izack y Dante (El cual había llegado de una misión justo para ver la escenita que estaba montando Yohana y las otras chicas) soltaran un gruñido para nada amistoso.**_

_Hasta el cielo vuelo _

_Tocando el sol _

_Volando voy _

_No hay nada que me detenga _

_**Las chicas se miraron sonrientes entre ellas, sus voces sonaban geniales juntas, como un coro de ángeles**_

_**Lástima que entremedio de ellas había un demonio**_

_Seré lo que quiero _

_Qué importa que piensen de mí _

_Yo voy dejando mi huella _

_Hasta el cielo vuelo _

_Todo está el corazón _

_Somos las chicas guerreras _

_Conquistando, luchando _

_Voy por lo que quiero _

_No me detiene un "no puedo" _

_**Ellas luchaban por lo que querían, eran mujeres guerreras, todas las hadas mujeres lo eran al sobrevivir en el gremio de Fairy Tail**_

_**Aunque los hombres también eran fuertes a soportar tales mujeres….**_

_**Especialmente cuando estuvieron embarazadas**_

_Chicas, amigas de verdad _

_Haciendo realidad _

_Los sueños y las fantasías _

_**Levy y Lucy se sonrieron al ver como esas chicas, que apenas se conocían, podían unir tanto sus corazones en esa canción**_

_**Les recordaba lo fiel que era la amistad de la peli azul y la oji chocolate**_

_Chicas, amigas de verdad _

_Tenemos el poder _

_Podemos encender nuestra luz _

_El destino está afuera _

_Y no puede esperar _

_**Natsu y Gajeel sonrieron al ver como sus dos esposas se miraban ante la canción que cantaban las adolescentes**_

_Mi vida es lo que yo soy _

_Una aventura que empieza _

_**-Amigas por siempre- Articulo con los labios Levy, a lo que Lucy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza**_

_**-Amigas por siempre….**_

_Hasta el cielo vuelo _

_El mundo entero por andar _

_Tengo las alas abiertas _

_**-"desearía poder haber sido más cercana a ti Nath-chan….Como lo fue mi madre a la tuya"- Pensó tristemente Yohana**_

_Si es lo que quiero _

_No busco una explicación _

_Sé que no tengo fronteras _

_Hasta el cielo vuelo _

_Porque nos mueve el corazón _

_Somos las chicas guerreras _

_**-"El ritmo de una sola canción es capaz de unir miles de corazones….¿Por eso la música era tu pasión Nath?"- Se preguntó Lucy viendo como las chicas se daban codazos juguetones y se reían mientras cantaban**_

_Avanzando, luchando _

_Voy por lo que quiero _

_No me detiene un "no puedo" _

_Chicas, amigas de verdad _

_Haciendo realidad _

_Los sueños y las fantasías _

_**-"Deja que tus emociones vuelen un rato, IA"- La loba sonreía mientras veía cómo su parte humana se relajaba, nunca la había visto tan libre**_

_Chicas, amigas de verdad _

_Tenemos el poder _

_Podemos encender nuestra luz _

_El destino está afuera _

_El destino está afuera _

_El destino está afuera _

_**-"Pff, en ese caso el destino tendrá que esperar, que en estos momentos mandamos nosotras-" Pensaron las cinco chicas al unísono con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros….bueno a excepción de IA quien solo sonreía un poco**_

_Luchando _

_Voy por lo que quiero _

_No me detiene un "no puedo" _

_Chicas, amigas de verdad _

_Haciendo realidad _

_Los sueños y las fantasías _

_**-"IA….¿Que tienes de especial, demonio?"- Pensó él mago de hielo viendo a la chica peli rubia bailando junto a las demas**_

_Chicas, amigas de verdad _

_Tenemos el poder _

_Podemos encender nuestra luz _

_El destino está afuera _

_El destino está afuera _

_El destino está afuera _

_Y no puede esperar_

_**-"¿Cuál es tu secreto...IA Zafiro?"- Pensaron todos a la vez viendo a la demonio la cual tenía una mini sonrisa en su rostro**_

-¡Gracias a todos!- Gritaron al unísono las muchachas

* * *

><p><strong>Holi Minna~~~<strong>

**Aquí el otro capitulo del día de: "Camino hacia la Luz" jaksjakjskaj **

**¡Adoro a IA y Izack! Son tan Lindos :$ :3 **

**¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Como se ven juntitos?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pues, no tengo mucho que decir, excepto que voy a actualizar más seguido :)**

**Si dejan Reviews lo hare mucho mas rapido :D ¿Porrrr Fissssss? *Insertar ojitos del gato con botas aquí***

**Juli-chan: Te ves patetica**

**Nathy-chan: Callate Bitch**

**Juli-chan: ¿Alguien al fin esta yendo a las clases de ingles?**

**Nathy-chan: Zorra**

**Juli-chan: Puta**

**Nathy-chan: Culebra**

**Seba: Etto...Chicas...¿Es necesario ponerse a pelear ahora? *Sudando***

**Juli-chan y Nathy-chan: ¡Tu no te metas! *Se fulminan con la mirada* ¡No me imitates! ¡Yo! ¡Pero si eres tu! ¡Para!**

**Seba: Chicas por favor...*Asustado***

**Nathy-chan: Cállate, Seba, nadie te toma en serio**

**Seba: ¿N-Na-die? *Se va al Sr. Rincón***

**Juli-chan: Mierda, Nath, Es tu turno de consolarlo**

**Nathy-chan:...Ya Sebita, no era en serio, vamos, sal...**

**Juli-chan: 1...2...3...**

**Nathy-chan: ¡Que salgas de una maldita vez ma$·"&$&%%/Q·"!**

**Juli-chan: Bueno, lamentamos esta escenita y no gastamos más de su preciado tiempo con nuestras estupideces...**

**Sayonnara!**

**Juli-chan y Nath-chan Fuera!...ah...y Seba)?**


	11. Cap 10: Sospechas

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 10: Sospechas y Encuentro entre Demonios**_

**-Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o Manga**

* * *

><p>-Natsu….-Susurro Lucy mientras leía los pergaminos, el DS de fuego la miro con curiosidad<p>

-¿Encontraste algo?- Pregunto Natsu apoyándose sobre el hombro de Lucy, la cual estaba temblando

-No, esa chica IA y su magia son como un fantasma, no hay datos de ellos- Murmuro molesta Lucy

-¿Buscaste por algún otro nombre?- Pregunto Natsu, sorprendiendo a la rubia

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto atónita

-Algunas magias tienen nombres alternativos según la cultura, época por ejemplo la tuya y la de Nath: DS del Paraiso/ DS del Infierno, Angel Slayer/Demon Slayer, Guardia del Cielo/Ángel de la Muerte, etc.- Explico Natsu, Lucy casi se cae de la impresión al ver que Natsu decía algo coherente

-Así que al final mi esposo si tiene neuronas ¿eh?- Murmuro divertida Lucy mientras activaba el buscador, su ojo se tiño de un color dorado

-Te escuche- dijo fingiendo enojo Natsu, mientras le besaba el cuello

-Déjame concentrarme, Dragneel- Gruñó Lucy, mientras se retorcía bajo las carisias del DS, de repente su ojo volvió al color normal- Te encontré- Murmuró mientras se acercaba a un libro determinado en el estante

-¿Qué dice?- Pregunto Natsu, mientras se acercaba por la espalda de la maga celestial

-Aian akuma / Aian'enjeru - Susurró Lucy sombríamente- Es una magia que usa las armas forjadas por ángeles y/o Demonios. Los términos vienen de "Demonio de Hierro" o "Ángel de Hierro". El portador solo puede usar el arma si el forjador acepta traspasar sus poderes al arma

_En el caso que el forjador no acepte el "contrato", el arma es solo un arma normal, el cual no produce ningún daño a demonios ni ángeles_

_Cada arma tiene su poder especial, según el forjador o incluso el portador_

_Actualmente se conoce solo 4 portadores de esta magia que estén vivos, dos de ellas por magia combinada _

_Lucy Heartfilia: (Alias: Angel Slayer)_

_-Portadora del látigo de escamas de Dragón del Paraíso_

_-Portadora de la espada del Paraíso (Forjada por el Dragón del Paraíso)_

_Nathalia Dragneel: (Alias: Demon Slayer)_

_-Pistolas gemelas de la avaricia y gula_

_-Daga/Espada de la soberbia (Forjada por el Dragón del Infierno)_

_-Forjadora de Una de las Espadas Gemelas: Knight (Espada de la Lujuria)_

_-Látigo de la Ira (Forjado por Amon)_

_Lucas Ride: (Alias: Portador de la Luz)_

_- Arco Celestial (Forjado por Lucifer)_

_IA Zafiro (Alias: Convocadora Del Infierno)_

_-Guadaña de la muerte (Forjada por Azrael, Arcángel de la Muerte)_

_-Espadas Gemelas: Knight (Espada de La Lujuria)/ Lux (Espada de los ángeles)_

_-Pistolas Gemelas de la Avaricia y Gula_

_-Daga/Espada de La Soberbia_

_-Látigo de la Ira_

-Posee todas las armas que tenía Nath- Murmuró sobriamente Natsu fijándose en la lista, Lucy tenía el ceño fruncido

-¿Cómo le alcanza el poder para tener tantos contratos?- Murmuro Lucy hojeando el libro- Se supone que cada contrato aspira parte de tu energía vital, claro, excepto que seas un Angel Slayer o Demon Slayer, pero solo existimos Nath y yo…¿Cómo es posible?- Cerro el libro fuertemente, provocando que el eco de ruido se extendiera por toda la biblioteca

-No lo sé Luce, esto es muy raro- Murmuró Natsu

-Aquí sale como que Nath aún está viva, ¿Cómo es posible que este libro esté equivocado?...Excepto que…..-Lucy se quedó callada pensativa y eso impaciento a Natsu

-¿Excepto qué? ¡Por Dios, Luce! ¡No dejes las frases a medias!-

-¿te acuerdas como eran Nath y Tenshi?- Pregunto nerviosa Lucy mientras empezaba a registrar los libros, como si fuera un tic

-Si no me equivoco era dos mentes un cuerpo, el demonio y la humana en un solo cascaron- Dijo pensativo el mago de fuego, Lucy asintió y saco el libro que había estado buscando

-Puede….Puede que Nath y IA….Sean la misma persona- Dijo Lucy con una mirada indescifrable- ¿No te has dado cuenta que a veces se queda callada, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos? ¿Qué en ocasiones queda mirando al gremio con anhelo?- Se hizo esas preguntas más a si misma que a su compañero

-Nuestra pequeña demonio…-Murmuro Natsu mientras veía el libro que Lucy había dejado en sima de la mesa

"_Demonios Inmortales"_

* * *

><p>En el claro de un bosque se podían observar dos siluetas, un hombre parado en medio del claro, mirando fijamente a uno de los árboles, en donde se encontraba una chica recostada con una pierna colgando y la otra apoyada sobre el árbol<p>

-¿De verdad crees que no me daría cuenta que mi alumna favorita estaría viva?- Pregunto el hombre de cabellos negros con reflejos rojos

-Soy tu única estudiante, Niffera- Respondió pasivamente la chica de cabellos negros terminados en rojo, sus ojos uno de color negro y el otro rojo, usaba un conjunto ajustado color negro sin manga, majestosas alas negras adornaban su espalda y los múltiplos tatuajes su piel de porcelana- ¿Eso que veo es una cana?- Se burló la chica de su maestro

-Voy a ignorar totalmente ese comentario, demonio de la lujuria- Dijo Niffera

-Uy~~ ¿Sabes que ahora somos conocidas como la "Convocadora del Infierno"?-Pregunto la demonio, bajando de un salto del árbol quedando frente de su maestro

-Sin embargo, siguen siendo las demonios de la corte-

_-Hace mucho que dejamos ese puesto, Niffera-san_- Murmuro la loba dentro de la cabeza de Nath

-¡Ah! ¡Hola loba!- Saludo Niffera infantilmente

_-Un gusto de volver a verlo, Niffera-san-_

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, Nath…o ¿es IA?

-Mientras estemos solos me puedes llamar Nath, Niffera- Dijo sonriente la chica, mientras hacía desaparecer sus alas es un viento negro (Como el de Chelia)

-Te has convertido en una joven de 19 años hermosa, Nath- Sonrió orgulloso al ver su alumna- A pesar de todo el negro, eres igual a tu madre a tu edad: Esa mirada de determinación, tus gestos exagerados, tu forma de caminar, de hablar….Sin embargo a la hora de pelear eres igual de destructiva de tu padre…Igual que tus hermanos menores-

-Igneel y Nashi ¿No?- Su maestro asintió en silencio- Parecen buenos chicos, Igneel es igual a mamá físicamente, pero actúa igual a papá- Una sombra de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nath- Y Nashi en cierta forma recuerda a mi cuando era pequeña

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Niffera al ver los ojos cristalinos de su alumna

-Niffera….No puedo permitir que ellos sufran….no quiero- Dijo abrazándose a si misma

-¿Y qué hay del humano? Él ya tiene el sello de la serpiente-

-Lo tengo que mantener lejos de todo esto, no me puedo arriesgar a que Zeref se entere que él tiene una parte de mi magia

-¿El Ice Black? ¿No?- El silencio de la muchacha él lo tomo como una afirmativa- Trata de sobrevivir….Hazlo por ellos- Lo dijo en forma de despedida mientras caminaba hacia los arboles

-Haré lo posible- se despidió también ella

_-Aunque no prometemos nada…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holi Minna-san! *Aparece con un gorrito de Navidad y con una peluca verde*<em>**

**_¡Felices fiestas! jojojo xD_**

**_Aquí de regalo de Navidad les dejo otro capitulo de "Camino Hacia la Luz" :D, debido que no he tenido mucho tiempo (ni inspiración) para escribir otra cosa._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que se lo escribí con tanto amor y cariño :D_**

**_Uhhhhh~~~~ Natsu y Lucy ya estan sospechando de la identidad de IA jaksjaksj_**

**_Siguiente Capitulo: Adaptación_**

**_Adelanto:_**

_-¡IA!- Grito preocupado el pelicastaño tomando a la muchacha de los hombros_

_-¡No me llames por ese repugnante nombre! ¡Esa no soy yo! ¡Soy Nathalia Dragneel, Princesa demonio, representante de la Lujuria en la corte!-_

* * *

><p><em>-¿De verdad crees que todo es fácil, Nath?- Pregunto Izack mientras veía al demonio<em>

_-Sé que no, mi deber es ver el lado oscuro de la vida- Murmuro la chica mientras, sin saber el chico, sus ojos se aguaban_

* * *

><p><em>-¿De verdad crees que IA-chan esconde algo?<em>

* * *

><p><em>-Es demasiado rara- Dijo de repente Izack- Se los juró por mi helado de frutilla, que la mirada de Nath se refleja en la suya, cuando canta, lo hace con la misma pasión que lo hacia ella….-<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3<em>**

**_Sayonnara~~_**

**_¡Nathy-chan Fuera!_**


	12. Cap 11: Adaptación

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 11: Adaptación….**_

**Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o Manga-**

* * *

><p><em>Nath miraba con desagrado su nuevo cuerpo, sus ojos, ya eran los intimidantes ojos negro y rojo, si no eran de un frío, pero humano color celeste (Que le recordaba demasiado al hielo), sus labios ya no eran carnosos y rojos, si no eran delgados y de un tierno color rosa, ya no tenía sus marcas de batallas, sí, porque eso era para ella las cicatrices en su piel de porcelana, una marca por cada victoria<em>

_Su pelo, ¡Dios!, era largo de un color entre rubio y platinado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, ya no existían sus mechas negras y rojas hasta la cadera, no, ahora su pelo era demasiado complicado para amarrarlo_

_._

_._

_Lo Odiaba_

_._

_._

_Se odiaba_

_._

_._

_Odiaba todo maldito mundo_

_._

_._

_Ya no se sentía fuerte y peligrosa, con su nueva a paraciencia se sentía femenina y ágil_

_Pero…._

_¿Dónde quedo su fuerza bruta?_

_._

_._

_¿Qué pasaba con todos los años que gasto en ejercitar su cuerpo humano? _

_Aun le quedaba su magia, pero sabía que abría muchas ocasiones que no podría usarla_

_Eso la estresaba demasiado, en los instantes su nuevo –y estúpido- cuerpo era tan débil que apenas de mantenía en pie…apenas respiraba_

_._

_._

_-Te acostumbraras a tu cuerpo más rápido de lo que piensas, y trata de hacer amigos, Nath, no puedes odiar al mundo por lo que tiene la culpa Zeref- Dijo el maestro de DS, Jossé, a lo que Nath respondió con un gruñido _

_-Shirley, tu esposa, fue asesinada por el mundo ¿Y no le tienes rencor? ¿No los odias porque dejo a un niño de 3 años solo junto con su padre?- La voz de Nath salía como un sonido ronco, nada parecido a su voz habitual_

_-No, porque sé que era su hora- Con este comentario, dejo a IA sola en la enfermería_

* * *

><p><em>-¡Pistolas Gemelas! ¡Avaricia! ¡Gula!- Trato de convocar Nath sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue caer rendida al suelo<em>

_-¿Estas bien, IA?- Pregunto un chico de cabellos castaños, yendo a ayudar a la chica a pararse, pero ella lo ignoro totalmente debido que estaba haciendo una pataleta_

_-¡Joder! ¡Este maldito cuerpo es tan débil! ¡Si fiera mi verdadero cuerpo mis pistolas ya estarían en mis manos…! Si fuera yo…._

_-¡IA!- Grito preocupado el pelicastaño tomando a la muchacha de los hombros_

_-¡No me llames por ese repugnante nombre! ¡Esa no soy yo! ¡Soy Nathalia Dragneel, Princesa demonio, representante de la Lujuria en la corte!-Su voz sonaba triste, rota, pero la chica rubia no se rebajaría a derramar lagrimas_

_._

_Eso era para idiotas débiles_

_._

_-Nath, compórtate- Murmuro el maestro del gremio, la chica se levantó, tenía varias heridas en los brazos, y a pesar de estar en su nuevo cuerpo, tenía unos reflejos rojos y negros en su cabello, además de sus alas negras_

_-Me cuesta mantenerme- Susurro un poco más controlada la muchacha, los tatuajes le ardían, y poco a poco sus alas iban desapareciendo como fantasma_

* * *

><p><em>-¿De verdad crees que todo es fácil, Nath?- Pregunto Izack mientras veía al demonio<em>

_-Sé que no, mi deber es ver el lado oscuro de la vida- Murmuro la chica mientras, sin saber el chico, sus ojos se aguaban_

* * *

><p><em>-¡Felices 17, Nath!- Dijo Lucas mientras se acercaba a la chica con un pastel en sus manos, a su lado se encontraba Mia, Kath y el Maestro<em>

_-Pasa tan rápido el tiempo, pareciera ayer que te encontramos en el bosque- Murmuro enternecida Mia, mientras veía a la que fue como su hermana menor_

_-Te has convertido en una joven hermosa, IA- Dijo el maestro mientras la abrazaba_

_-Y cada día más fuerte- Dijo Kath mientras toqueteaba su pelo azul_

_-Arigato….- Murmuro la chica peli plateada avergonzada_

* * *

><p><em>-¿Puedo peinar tu cabello, IA-chan?- Pregunto una tarde Mia al ver como la chica peleaba para amarrar su largo cabello<em>

_-¿No es una molestia?-Pregunto un tanto avergonzada IA al dar tal escena_

_-Claro que no, Baka, eres como una hermanita para mi- Murmuró la camarera viendo con ternura a la chica que encontraron tirada en el bosque_

_-Y tú para mí, Mia-san- Dijo con la vista gacha y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, provocando que Mia soltara una risita_

_-Siempre cuenta con nosotros ¿Si?- Dijo Mia, antes de empezar a trabajar en el cabello platinado, tarareando una melodía- Listo, Te ves hermosa IA-chan-_

_IA se admiró frente al espejo, tenía un mechón tomado en una trenza, enmarcando cada lado de su rostro de porcelana, y el sobrante estaba tomado en un tomate, amarrado con una cinta negra que usaba Mia en su vestido, y lo sobrante de la cinta caía libre por la espalda de IA._

_-Arigato, Mia-san_

* * *

><p>-Mucho a cambiado ¿No crees?- Dijo lo que parecía su reflejo en versión gótica, tenía una oreja de lobo negra y otra roja, y el patrón de su cola usaba los mismos colores<p>

-Ni que lo digas, Loba- Murmuro IA cerrando los ojos y mirando al cielo

-¿Te arrepientes de morir?- Pregunto la loba, en el rostro de IA apareció una sombra de una sonrisa

-Admito que en un principio me costó adaptarme, pero ahora tengo a una segunda familia hermosa, que confía en mi- Murmuro felizmente la chica

* * *

><p><em>-¡Esa chica solo nos traerá problemas!- Grito Izack mientras la rubia se encontraba inconsciente en la enfermería<em>

_-No grites, Izack-chan, despertaras a Weiss-chan- Dijo tranquilamente Lisanna con un bebé de ojos celestes y cabello rubio_

_-Lo siento, Lisanna-san- Murmuró avergonzado el peli cuervo_

_-¿Por qué dices que traerá problemas, mocoso? ¿Traerá problemas para el gremio…..__**o para ti?**__- Pregunto Laxus desde el segundo piso, todo el gremio estaba en un extraño silencio_

_-¿Conoces algo de su pasado? ¿Sabes quién realmente es IA Zafiro?- Pregunto seriamente Izack, Laxus soltó una risa ahogada que más sonó como un bufido_

_-IA Zafiro, Convocadora del Infierno, Maga S-Class de Dragon Slayer, el gremio fronterizo de Fiore, Hija adoptiva del Maestro Jossé Ride. Su pasado no importa, si no quien es ahora lo importante- Dijo seriamente Laxus_

_-Esa chica…- Gruñó furioso Izack, apretando la mano hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos- Ni siquiera sabemos porque se encuentra con heridas graves en la enfermería de nuestro gremio ¿Su compañero dijo algún detalle más además de que fueron sombras? No- Respondió antes de que alguien lo hiciera_

_-¡Silencio, Fullbuster!- Grito ya aburrida Kana, todos miraron sorprendidos a la Alberona- Ella está aquí para enseñarnos sobre qué fue lo que mató a la hija de Lucy, Nathalia, perdón que lo dijera tan frívolamente, pero ellos han tratado con demonios desde que prácticamente nacieron ¿Quieres saber el pasado de IA-chan?, pues ella no sabe nada de su pasado, despertó desangrándose en medio de un bosque, si no fuera por una maga S-Class y el maestro ella hubiera muerto ¿Es suficiente de su pasado para ti?- Gruñó molesta antes de irse a la oficina del gremio, cerrando con un portazo_

* * *

><p>-¿De verdad crees que IA-chan esconde algo?- Pregunto Naruko sentado tomando una cerveza con Izack y Dante<p>

-¿Desde cuanto que la conoces?- Pregunto Dante curioso de la chica que armo tal escándalo en la plaza

-Hace unos meses atrás fuimos a una misión Yohana-chan y yo- Explicó Naruko, Izack estaba muy ocupado pensando

-Es demasiado rara- Dijo de repente Izack- De repente, Se los juró por mi helado de frutilla, que la mirada de Nath se refleja en la suya, cuando canta, lo hace con la misma pasión que lo hacia ella….-

-Izack..-Dijo pasivamente Dante, tomando un trago de su cerveza- Tienes que ir a un psiquiátrico urgente- Termino la frase, acompañada por una carcajada de Naruko y un golpe de Izack

-¡Mira-san!- Entró el tema de conversación de los muchachos corriendo al gremio

Los tres chicos estrecharon los ojos….Eso era…¿un mechón negro?

-¿Qué pasa, IA-chan?- Pregunto amablemente con su típica sonrisa Mira

-¿No ha llegado ningún papel de Lucas?- La camarera negó con la cabeza ganándose un suspiro de decepción e IA desapareció en una sombra negra

-Tal vez tengas razón….Esa chica es rara- Murmuro Dante

_-Las sombras….¿Qué tiene que ver con Nath?- _Se preguntó Dante, e hizo una nota mental de investigar luego

-Oe ¿Tu eres Dante-kun?- Pregunto una voz fuerte, haciendo que los tres chicos dieran un saltito y dirigieran su mirada hacia arriba, viendo a la chica rubia sentada en su guadaña- Yohana-chan dijo que si no aparecías en menos de cinco minutos y sobrio se iba de misión sin ti-

-¡Mierda!- El chico desapareció en un soplido de viento negro y la chica reapareció en el anterior puesto del peli rojo

-Ahora que se fue quien no importaba, aclaremos las cuentas mundano- Dijo seriamente mirando a Izack, con una mirada que asustaba hasta a Niffera- ¿Qué sabes de mí?...

* * *

><p><strong>Holi Minna-san! :)<strong>

**Aquí este capitulo va dedicado a ****Tsukiyo-san :), como te prometí ¡Aquí esta el capitulo de hoy! :)**

**¿Que opinan de IA y su adaptación en el nuevo gremio? kajskajsk Yo opino que es una tsundere Kawaii ;) jakskaj**

**Bueno, mmm...¿Como están?, ¿Como esta el clima por donde viven?**

**Juli-chan: Lo que es nosotras estamos jodidas de calor! Grrr, ¡Arruina mi cabello!**

**Nathy-chan: Perra pretenciosa**

**Ignorando esos comentarios xD ¿Que opinan de la historia? ¿Como va?**

**Bueno por favor dejen su opinión en los Reviews :) ¡No sean malos y comenten!**

**Y Eso)?, no tengo mucho que comentar...el calor me deja sin ideas)?**

**Siguiente Capitulo: **_**La Chica de los Secretos**_

**Adelanto:**

_-No, claro que no- Dijo un poco enojado de que su mejor amigo hablara por él- ¿Por qué tendríamos que confiar en ti, si no sabemos nada de ti?_

_-De la manera que yo no sé de ustedes, pero me veo obligada a confiar- Respondió tranquilamente IA_

_-Tú sabes más de nosotros de lo que nosotros sabemos de ti- Señalo Izack resentido- Además de que no confías en nosotros-_

* * *

><p><em>-Todos tenemos pasados Izack, al fin de cuenta, los nuestros son muy parecidos- Respiro hondo para seguir sin que se le quebré la voz- Tu perdiste a la chica que querías, yo tuve que dejar al chico que <strong>amaba<strong>- Soltó una risita rota y triste que le rompió el corazón a los dos muchachos_

* * *

><p><em>Era negro, mucho más oscuro que una noche sin luna, observo Izack sus ojos eran rojos como el reflejo que se manifestaba en los ojos de IA algunas veces, su cola era unas largar llamas oscuras<em>

* * *

><p><em>-Nunca lo había visto así….será que…¿Aun ama a Nath?- Pensó con tristeza Yohana viendo a la sombra de viento<em>

* * *

><p><strong>ajskajska Espero que les haya gustado :)<strong>

**¡Por favor dejen sus opiniones en los Reviews, Eso me da más inspiración y publico más rápido :)**

**Sayonnara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	13. Cap 12: La Chica de Los Secretos

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 12: La Chica de los Secretos**_

**Los personajes ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el maga y/o anime-**

* * *

><p>-Pues….-Murmuró Izack pensativo viendo como la chica subía ambos pies a la mesa sin acordarse de sus modales y re costándose sobre el respaldo de la silla- Te llamas IA Zafiro, tienes 19 años y tu magia es convocación demoniaca, aunque tienes dos armas serafinas…y eres la hija adoptiva del maestro de tu gremio- Respondió dudoso, la chica asintió con la cabeza<p>

-Entiendo…- Murmuró entre dientes la chica- Entiendo…Pues te cuento que sabes lo mismo, incluso más que la mayoría de los de mi gremio- Respondió, sorprendiendo a los dos peli azules frente de ella, sus ojos celestes brillaron al tener una idea- No creas que no me enterado del escándalo que hiciste por no conocer mi pasado, Stripper-

-Y él se disculpa por eso- Dijo rápidamente Naruko antes de que su compañero abriera la boca, IA cerró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa burlona- ¿Verdad, Izack?

-No, claro que no- Dijo un poco enojado de que su mejor amigo hablara por él- ¿Por qué tendríamos que confiar en ti, si no sabemos nada de ti?

-De la manera que yo no sé de ustedes, pero me veo obligada a confiar- Respondió tranquilamente IA

-Tú sabes más de nosotros de lo que nosotros sabemos de ti- Señalo Izack resentido- Además de que no confías en nosotros

-Tienes razón- Murmuró secamente IA, sin abrir los ojos

_-Solo que tú no puedes permitirte confiar- _Agrego la loba

-Se llaman Naruko Redfox e Izack Fullbuster, ambos tienen 19 años, mago Solid Guion (Escritura Solida) y de alquimia de hielo, son mejores amigos, aunque hubo un tiempo que se pelearon por una chica- IA abrió los que tenían un destello rojo y su pupila dilatada

_-Tú-_ Gruñó la loba- _Eso es jugar sucio, Nath, además de que sabes todo lo que los expedientes te dicen-_

-Nathalia Dragneel, la cual murió hace cuatro años, actualmente Naruko sale con la ex sombra de hielo, Bastián Allen….e Izack…

_**-Se ve en sueños con su demonio fallecida- **_Escuchó la sancarrona voz de IA en su cabeza Izack, haciendo que el chico soltara un gruñido

-Eso es todo lo que se dé ustedes- Termino la chica, sus ojos volvieron a su típico color frío y calculador

-Prácticamente toda nuestra vida- Murmuró Naruko sorprendido

IA se estaba masajeando la sien cansada, sin embargo el dolor había valido la pena al ver la cara desencajada de Naruko y la molestia de Izack

_-Eres en el fondo la misma chica infantil, Nath_- suspiro cansado la loba, ella también sentía que la cabeza le explotaba

-Pues…¿Qué quieren saber de mí?- Pregunto IA, mirándolos desinteresadamente

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los dos muchachos sorprendidos, en el rostro de IA apareció una media sonrisa ladeada

-Tú- Dijo señalando a Izack con la cabeza- No confías en mi porque no conoces nada de mí, aunque tampoco lo harás nunca porque para ti soy amenaza y tu- Dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Naruko- Te mueres de la curiosidad por saber quién es la chica quien conociste hace unos meses- Concluyo con un rostro apacible, inexpresivo pero tranquilo

-¿Cómo sacaste aquellas….Conclusiones?- Murmuró avergonzado Izack, IA ni siquiera cambio la expresión de su rostro

_-Me recuerda demasiado a Virgo-san_- Pensó con una gotita de sudor Naruko

-Fácil, los ojos son la ventana del alma- Dijo relajadamente IA, amos chicos quedaron mirando con atención los ojos de IA

-¿En serio? Pues…-Murmuro pensativo Naruko

-Tus ojos no muestran nada- Completo la oración Izack, IA soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Mis ojos hace mucho que no muestran nada, ser cazadora significa darlo todo, si los demonios ven el mínimo temor en tu cuerpo, lo usaran a su favor- Dijo la muchacha mirando el techo del gremio

-¿Por qué te convertiste en cazadora?-Pregunto Naruko, poniendo en fin al incomodo silencio, que sí, fueron unos minutos, pero parecieron horas

-Las estrellas siempre deciden el destino- Dijo simplemente, al ver la cara desencajada de los chicos, suspiro y agrego- No sé quién soy, pero si se quién era, simplemente me encanta la sensación de la sangre de los demonios en mis manos….además _**Ellos roban lo más preciado**_- Murmuro esto último entre dientes

_-No hables de más, Nath, aunque parezcan idiotas no lo son….tanto_- Le advirtió la loba

-¿A qué te refieres con _sé quién era_?- Pregunto sospechosamente Izack, y sus sospechas aumentaron al ver que la chica suspiraba y lo miraba con unos ojos que mostraban su corazón roto

-Todos tenemos pasados Izack, al fin de cuenta, los nuestros son muy parecidos- Respiro hondo para seguir sin que se le quebré la voz- Tu perdiste a la chica que querías, yo tuve que dejar al chico que _amaba-_ Soltó una risita rota y triste que le rompió el corazón a los dos muchachos

_-Nath…..Ve al Gremio, ahora_- Las alertas de IA se pusieron a mil cuando sintió la voz de la loba angustiada

-¡Laxus-sama!- Gritó IA llamando la atención del maestro del gremio- ¡Trate de comunicarse con el maestro!- Laxus asintió con la cabeza sacando una lacrima de comunicación haciendo lo que la chica le había "Pedido" la muchacha sin embargo no lo logro

-IA, no responden- Murmuro Laxus comprendiendo la preocupación de la demonio

-Romper Sello: Separación de almas….¡Loba!- Unas sombras salieron del cuerpo de IA, a su lado poco a poco fue tomando forma la silueta de un lobo

Era negro, mucho más oscuro que una noche sin luna, observo Izack sus ojos eran rojos como el reflejo que se manifestaba en los ojos de IA algunas veces, su cola era unas largar llamas oscuras

_-Dos almas, un cuerpo_- Pensó asombrado Izack_- Nath y Tenshi_

-Loba- Gruñó IA en forma de saludo- Necesito que te tele transportes rápido al gremio, pareces que están en peligro-

-IA, será mejor que los hagas tú, si hay que luchar eres la más indicada, yo cuidare del gremio- Respondió la loba, ante su voz todos los del gremio quedaron helados

_-¡Nath!_- Pensaron los adultos del gremio al escuchar la helada voz del loba

-Loba….Arigato- Las sombras rodearon a IA quien tenía los ojos cerrados- Gremio Dragon Slayer….Sobrevivan- Murmuro antes de que un viento oscuro soplara e IA desapareciera con el

Todos quedaron en silencio mirando a la loba que se encontraba al centro de la sala con los ojos cerrados

_-Nath…¿Cómo va todo?- _Pregunto la loba telepáticamente, quedo unos segundos en silencio esperando respuesta, sin embargo nada llego

-Tu eres una de las partes de Nath o ¿Me equivoco?- Pregunto Dante con una voz fría que sorprendió a Yohana

_-Nunca lo había visto así….será que…¿Aun ama a Nath?- _Pensó con tristeza Yohana viendo a la sombra de viento

-Dante….- Dijo sorprendida la loba- Sombra de viento, creo que sabes que cuando el conjurador muere, todos quedamos libres de contrato ¿No?- Pregunto un poco más calmada

Dante la miro con los ojos entre cerrados, algo sucedía que no le cuadraba las cosas

Mavis miraba la escena desde una de las vigas del techo del gremio, su rostro estaba completamente serio, algo que rara vez se veía en la primera maestra del gremio

_-IA….La Chica de los secretos…..¿Qué opinas de tu vida…Nathalia?_


	14. Cap 13: El Ángel Roto

_**Camino hacia la Luz Capitulo 13: El Ángel Roto**_

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o manga**

IA no creía lo que veía frente a sus ojos, todo el gremio que la acogió cuando no tenía a donde ir se encontraba se encontraba en escombros y un enfermarte olor le invadió la nariz

_Sangre_

-¡Lucas! ¡Maestro! ¡Mia!.- Grito, la desesperación poco a poco la estaba invadiendo- ¡Kath! ¡¿Alguien?!

Analizaba rápidamente con la mirada buscando a alguien sin embargo no veía a nadie

-Nath- Escucho un pequeño grito muy a lejos, rápidamente se convirtió en una sombras dirigiéndose hacia donde escucho el sonido

La desesperación la consumía, sabía que algo iba mal a escuchar la voz de Mia, sonaba temerosa, angustiada

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba así

-¡Mia-san!- Grito IA mientras aparecía al lado de la camarera de DS, la cual estaba bastante lastimada- ¡Maestro Jossé!- Grito asustada cayendo de rodillas al lado del cuerpo

El maestro se encontraba con una herida muy cerca del corazón, y no paraba de sangrar, además de que IA estaba 99.9% que esa herida tenia veneno…

Sentía el enfermizo olor a muerte

-Nathy-chan- Susurro débilmente el maestro mientras posaba sus manos en el pálido rostro de IA

Ella sentía como el calor abandonaba su cuerpo

_-Cálidos vientos del Infierno…- _Estaba orando IA, hace mucho tiempo que no usaba sus poderes DS para algo que no fuera matar, así que no estaba segura que funcionara- _Préstenme su poder para poder curar las heridas de este desdichado mortal…- _La voz poco a poco se le iba quebrando

-Nathy-chan….-Susurro con la poca voz que le quedaba- No…

-¡Pero qué dices, Padre! ¡Tienen que curarte!- Grito desesperado Lucas que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Mia

-Hijos- Dijo el maestro posando la otra mano en la mano de Lucas- Ustedes son la razón que yo allá sido tan feliz…

_Ambos eran adolescentes quinceañeros problemáticos, pero me hacían reír todos los días, Lucas, desde que tu madre murió nunca fuiste el mismo chico alegre, pero te volviste fuerte y sobreprotector y eso aumento cuando llego a nuestra familia Nath_

_Una chica fuerte, orgullosa, terca, poderosa atrapada en un cuerpo débil, tenía muchas limitaciones y eso la frustraba. Tú estabas recogiéndola cada vez que ella caía por sobre explotar su magia, aunque después ella te golpeaba. Gruñías a cada chico que se acercaba a la bella chica y te preocupabas siempre que se abrigara y comiera. Lucas….Cuídala ¿Si?, Hazte fuerte, crece, encuentra una chica que valga la pena, que sea igual de hermosa que tu madre…._

_Ella estaría orgullosa de ti, Lucas y yo lo estoy enormemente de ti, sigue adelante…_

_Y Tu pequeña Nath…No te rindas….Si tienes oportunidad de vivir hazlo, por tu gremio, tus padres, por ese muchacho…Por mí, no quiero morir pensando que te voy a ver allí tan pronto ¿Si?. Cuida de Lucas que es igual de terco que tu_

_Y no pierdas la __**Esperanza. Tienes que volver a volar alto, mi pequeño ángel roto**_

-Ustedes fueron mi razón de vivir…..Los amo a los dos…-Con esto la mano del maestro cayo del rostro de IA, inerte.

Las lágrimas en los rostros de los jóvenes no tardaron en aparecer, esta era una de las pocas veces que IA lloraba

Eso era para débiles

-Cálidos vientos del Infierno…Préstenme su poder para poder curar las heridas de este desdichado mortal… No dejen que caiga en manos del supremo juzgador…..¡Soplen y quemen la sangre derramada!- Grito frustrada con el rostro lleno de lágrimas pero era demasiado tarde

_El corazón de Jossé ya no latía_

_E IA y Lucas se encontraban rotos _

-¡Padre!- Grito Lucas abrazando el cadáver de su padre, sin importarle que se manchara de sangre- Si somos tu razón de vivir…. ¡No nos dejes ahora!-

-Mia….¿Que paso?- Pregunto un poco más calmada la Convocadora

-Sombras nos atacaron…Rompieron todos los sistemas de seguridad…No se cómo….- Dijo sollozando Mía, mirando los ojos de IA que se veían tan fríos como el mismo Ártico, solo que ahora brillaba el odio y resentimiento en ellos, además que se encontraban rojos e hinchados

-¿Quiénes sobrevivieron?- Pregunto IA

-Yo, Mia y Lucas, los demás fueron poseídos o asesinados como el Maestro- Respondió Kath, al igual que Mía sollozando

-Lucas, trata de esconder el olor a sangre del maestro que atrae a las sombras, Mía, Kath, quédense con Lucas- Ordeno secamente IA

_-Te dije princesa del Infierno….Pronto atacaría-_ Sonó una voz oscura en la mente de IA

Zeref.

IA ignoro completamente la voz maléfica en su mente para poder concentrarse en la escena que estaba sucediendo actualmente

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Nath?- Pregunto preocupada Kath mirando a su compañera

Sabía que se encontraba rota

Sabía que no pensaba con claridad

Sabía que algo sucedería

-Voy a encargarme de las sombras, ustedes protéjanse- Gruño IA mientras sus tatuajes parecían arder

-Ni loca te dejaremos ir sola, hay muchos, te acompañare- Dijo Lucas mientras se paraba, pero la mirada muerta de Nath lo dejo helado

Si, eran los ojos rojo y negro de Nath

Sin emociones, como un ser que solo tenía como esperanza morir rápidamente y sin dolor

-No, en estos momentos te encuentras mentalmente sano, Lucas y puedo sentir que estas agotado, déjamelo a mí- Dijo firmemente la demonio mirando al vacío

-Tu tampoco estas del todo bien, Nath, estas rota…-Sin embargo era demasiado tarde, la chica había desaparecido en un simple y abrir y cerrar de ojos

_-_Cuídate…pequeño _ángel roto_- Susurro Lucas llevándose una cadena de plata a los labios

Nath se encontraba en su verdadero cuerpo, sus alas y piel estaban manchadas de sangre negra de los demonios, Azarel se veía imponente, al igual que su dueña, manchado de sangre

Con ira, quemo todos los cadáveres de sombras (las cuales se encontraban en el cuerpo de sus compañeros de gremio)

La sangre de los demonios poco a poco empezó a moverse, formando lo que era la declaración de guerra para la muchacha

Nath chasqueo la lengua con irritación y suspiro pesadamente, las sombras abandonaron su cuerpo, dejándola caer fuertemente al suelo de nuevo como IA…

Con lágrimas en sus mejillas cerró los ojos y calló, sumiéndose en la oscuridad

_-¡Nath!, ¡Hasta que logro comunicarme contigo!- Grito la loba en su forma humana corriendo hacia Nath y abrazándola- Sentí tu rabia e dolor, Nath, rompiste el sello ¿Qué ha sucedido?- Pregunto preocupada al ver que en el rostro de IA aún quedaban rastro de lágrimas secas_

_-El maestro….-Susurro IA con la voz rota- El Maestro Jossé fue asesinado por unas sombras…._

_-Oh Dios….- Susurro la loba tapándose la boca con la mano, al ver la expresión rota de IA corrió a abrazarla cuidadosamente- Oh, Nath- suspiro ahogando un sollozo _

_-El….él lo mando a matar- Susurro apretando fuertemente los puños, frustrada- ¡Y Todo Fue mi Maldita culpa! ¡No debí quedarme en ese gremio! ¡Debí abandonarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad!- Grito con ira, si no fuera por la loba estaría derrumbada en el suelo- Sabia que si me quedaba lo mataría….pero no pude evitar sentirme querida allí…..Ahora mira como termino todo_

_De nuevo se sentía débil e impotente _

Un pequeño fantasma femenino observaba el cuerpo de IA tirado en medio del mensaje con sangre, suspirando pesadamente al ver lo lejos que llegaría Zeref

_¿De verdad crees que mentía? Soy capaz de eso y mucho más, demonio…._

_Mejor cuida de __**tú mago de Hielo**_

-Si quieres vivir, vas a tener que volar de nuevo….Ángel de las alas rotas….-Susurro Mavis mientras veía como IA se retorcía en sueños llorando

_Sé que tus alas poco a poco se van curando, pequeño ángel roto…_

_Pronto volverás a volar alto…_

_Si superas tu miedo a las alturas….._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chan Chan Chaaaaaaaan<em>**

**¡Holi Minna-san!**

**¡No me maten! Se que el capitulo no es muy bueno, pero no me salio otra cosa, no he podido en realidad, :/ pero bueeee, lo importante es que subi un nuevo cap ¿No? =)**

**Desde ahora se pondran mucho mas complicadas las cosas para las hadas y los sobrevivientes de DS, eso tenganlo asegurado :P**

**Bueeeenop, sin mas que decir ¡Espero que les alla gustado!**

**¿Reviews para la inspiracion?**

**Sayonnara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan fuera!**


End file.
